Holding Out
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Nao wanders the streets struggling to survive. One day she wakes up in a warm, comfortable place. A mysterious blue haired woman takes her into her care. What will become of her life now? [Nao's POV][NaoNat][AU][COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Holding Out**

_**A/N: Okay so I've decided, what the heck, lets go for a NaoNat. Hope its interesting enough for ya'll.**_

**Chapter 1: It's All The Same Shit**

It's cold. It's really, really cold. While sitting here, shivering in the cold darkness, I feel like crying out. But what's the use? I'm sure there are millions of children out there like me. Starving, cold, and some even on the brink of death. I can't exactly call myself a child anymore, in fact I'm already 16. 16...16 years of surviving in the streets. Pickpocketing people, getting food from generous restaurant's garbage. Pity money from the old folks. But no one, and I mean no one can say that I have a decent life.

For the past 6 years I've worn the same clothing. The ten years before that was a much smaller outfit. It was a pain looking for something that I could use as a bra. Although I can't exactly brag about the size of my chest. One thing that I'll never get rid of, is this hat of mine. Something that had been with me since I escaped from that wretched orphanage. Seriously, those people think they're helping us; but it's all a lie. You have no idea how much pain I experienced at my young age. But that's all in the past. Something that would come up every once in a while, this pain in my left eye reminding me of it the most. There's a scar, but for some strange reason, after all these 11 years, its hurt. Burned so badly, that I wanted to kill them.

Now I hold no hatred towards the species of human. I mean, I am one of them. The thing is, I don't understand how selfish they could be. I see those huge mansions, I've seen a variety of poor homes. There's a big gap in the amount of money each person has. They probably did work hard for their money, but would it kill them to spare me five bucks to buy some food for dinner? A new outfit that was clean? A place to stay, even for one night? No, I received none of that.

I'm 16, someone who would be in highschool. You see, I can't afford to do that, but I have a decent education. Actually, if I were to attend a highschool I'd say my grades would be in the 80s and 90s. My education was built through life experiences, old and lost textbooks, and notes crumpled up in the wind. Now you may wonder why I even bothered with it. I wanted a future, I wanted a job. I hope that eventually I could build myself a resume and get a small job, then work my way up. But I needed a degree, or diploma. So probably working at a bar would be my only choice. Still, having an education wouldn't hurt. Not that I put a lot of effort into it. I'm either bored and cold; studying, foraging for food, pickpocketing, or receiving pity money and food.

I wouldn't exactly call myself pretty. I like my eyes though, and my hair used to be a much more vibrant red. It seems that it got darker as my thoughts on life were. But I won't go and kill myself. Just not yet. If I even thought about it, I would've done so a long time ago. I wanted to live, I wanted to see how I finished this life. Yet I just want to stay sitting here, and wait for this bitter coldness to engulf me for the rest of my life.

I'm walking back home. Well actually, not really. You see, I have no home, so I'm traveling to the nearest park to huddle myself onto a bench. The winter was cruel, but it didn't seem as cold as it did before. Back when I was all alone, wanting to go through life on my own. As a child I was ignorant. maybe even now people would call me ignorant. But I don't care.

Finally finding comfort atop a cold wooden bench, I lay my head on some perfectly cold snow and drifted to a more or less comfortable sleep.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I don't remember being in a warm room. A warm room with a strange flare of messiness.

Shit.

Did some pimp pick me up to train me as one of his whores? I will admit that I thought about turning to that. But no way am I giving up my virginity to a dirty, desperate bastard. I always had this image of falling in love with someone you know. Someone who would see past the dirty rags and homelessness. Who would make me feel at home, who would make me feel comfortable around people for the first time in my life.

I can feel my hands trembling, my teeth chattering even when it wasn't cold. I hold the blanket that surrounded me closer, the door knob of the door that contained me turning.

I felt my breath taken away as I saw a beautiful woman walk in. No wait, I think that's just me fainting.

Its warmer. MUCH warmer than before.

"Hello? Kid are you awake?" a rough, yet soothing voice called out. My eyes opened slightly, I felt my body being held within warm arms. The first thing I saw were green eyes. Green eyes similar to mine.

"You're awake," she said, letting me go onto a bed, "I found you outside. I thought maybe you were lost, or in trouble or something."

I rolled my eyes. Great another pity fest?

"How could you tell?" I replied, my voice sounded annoyed, which reflected the way I felt.

"Your facial expression," she responded, her tone softer than before, "You just looked so cold. And your clothing." I wasn't sure but I think that I could feel some hint of concern coating her voice, but I ignored it.

"What? So they're ripped, your jeans look ripped as well," I retorted. It was only true. She wore black jeans with rips on them. Strangely it looked pretty good, I bet it's some sort of fad.

"It's a style," she replied simply, I knew it, "And you don't sound very grateful. Come on, tell me when was the last time you slept on a bed? No wait, you probably just ran away from your parents or something." She grumbled after, not sounding to pleased with that situation.

I shook my head, "Its nothing like that," I answered, casting my eyes down to the floor, "I have no parents...I haven't slept in a bed for about 11 years now." I looked back at the blue haired girl. Her eyes widened, then softened with another concerned look, I stared at her and took it in.

"How old are you?" she then asked. Who was this woman? What did she want with me?

"16," I responded without thinking. Aw good job Nao, you now proved that you're interested.

"What's your name?"

It wouldn't hurt to say it right?

"Nao."

She rose her eyebrow, "Just Nao?"

I nodded, I was never told of my last name. I never needed to know. I bet you my files won't even be found in the citizen files. For all I know I could be from a different country.

"Since you told me," she began, at least she was courteous, "My name is Kuga Natsuki and I'm 18 years old."

Ah, so she's 2 years old than me eh? She does look pretty young. Natsuki isn't a bad name either. Well I guess I've enjoyed my stay, she'll probably feed me then wish me luck with life like the past two pity parties I've received. A time in between I was almost raped.

"Thank you Kuga-san," I then said. I didn't want to be rude.

She smiled at me, it felt sort of good, like it was actually real. I could swear to God that there was a warmth emitting from it, so I couldn't help but smile back.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast? My maid Mai can cook some really good ramen. And don't think of me as some spoiled rich kid. It's really annoying getting those dirty looks. I help in anyway I can. When I was young I told my mom to let Mai live with us, recently she's offered to become the maid to help out."

I nodded, this woman has a pretty good heart. Though I wonder if this is an act.

Walking into the hallway, a smell so heavenly filled my senses. I could feel my mouth hang open, but it closed quickly when I saw a girl younger than me crawl on all fours around the pretty big house.

"Mikoto!" Natsuki yelled, her voice having a much rougher tone than it had earlier, "Mai, tell your sister to stop fooling around! She might break something for crying out loud!"

I couldn't help but snicker to myself. This Natsuki person sure was strange. Walking into the kitchen my eyes met with the lavender eyes of this Mai and on her back was the cat girl. Sitting down with Natsuki sitting across, this Mai person set four bowls. Looking around I noticed that they all were breaking these two sticks in half. Oh yeah, chopsticks. I remember those...And sticking them up several people's noses. Keh, suckers.

Staring at it made me even hungrier. I couldn't help but feel shy. Hearing a loud slurping noise I turned my head to the cat girl as she engulfed her bowl, Mai trying to get her to slow down. I glanced at Natsuki who nodded her head as if telling me that I should eat.

And I did.

And it was good.

_**A/N: I don't know if I could consider her to be a bit OOC, but I believe it works with the story so far. You'll be able to judge that better as I go on. Review please. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 2: Under Her Wing**

I love the taste of this. I could feel the heat rush into my cheeks, it was simply that good. Licking my lips I brought the bowl to my mouth and I swear I chugged down the contents. I could care less if I was making a mess, my stomach was crying out in joy, my body trembled at the feeling.

"You're hungry," Natsuki stated, a smirk on her face. I pouted, was that a joke or something? Sorry but I'm not very social. I stuck out my tongue and realized that I finished my portion.

The Mai person turned to me with a warm smile, "Would you like seconds?" she asked, she was holding Mikoto, the cat girl's bowl in her hand already.

"If you don't mind," I answered. I didn't exactly want to be beating down on these guys. But then again, why not? They were rich, it shouldn't be a problem. But something down in my gut didn't want me to act like that. These people seemed real for once. I didn't want to mess things up.

Mai continued to smile as she picked up my bowl inserting a new serving into mine and Mikoto's. Finishing it once more I felt my stomach be bloated. I leaned back on my chair and Natsuki had finished her own portion.

"T-Thanks," I then said to Mai as she finished hers.

"Don't thank me," she replied, her eyes turning into a strange emotion I didn't recognize. She then faced Natsuki but continued to speak to me, "Thank Natsuki here." I rose my eyebrow, she seemed very happy to say that. Strange, was this Natsuki person really that great? Sure she was rich and cared enough to bring Mai and her sister in for all this time. Even to take me from a cold bench. But this could just all be an act...I really hope it's not all an act.

Anyway, I thanked her, "Thanks Kuga-san." I was being polite since I hardly knew her. I wonder if I'll ever get to call her Natsuki.

"Nao, don't be so formal. Natsuki is perfectly fine since you'll be staying here."

Wait.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

Wha...?

This was all a dream wasn't it? I was just going to wake up on that cold bench and start looking for a pizza parlour that would spare me a slice. Or perhaps this would turn into a nightmare? I know it, I just know it. No one that I just met could be this nice.

"W-What?" I found myself answer. What else was I supposed to say?

"You'll be staying here with me, Mai and Mikoto. I'm also taking care of a boy named Takumi but he's in the hospital right now," Natsuki responded, her voice sincere.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

She rolled her eyes. Great, did I just piss her off?

"Of course," she replied, her voice slightly annoyed, "God, why is it so hard to believe?" She has no idea.

"Oh no reason," I responded lying. No one would be so nice as to even spare me a room for more than a night. I never knew people, as selfish as they naturally were, would be so kind. I'm grateful.

"Then that's good," Mai then spoke up, Mikoto latched onto her neck, "A new household member!"

"Nao!" Mikoto yelled, catching her name through conversation, "Natsuki is good yup! Mai is too!"

I rose my eyebrow at the child. She seemed slightly lightheaded. But it was a little cute, I guess. Getting up from my chair I traveled to the room I was housed in, Mai cleaning things up, Mikoto leaving to her own room, and Natsuki following behind me.

"Ok Nao, this'll be our room. Excuse the messiness, Mai may be a maid, but I don't slave her till she's tired. She does what she can, I do something when I can. You can help around as well, I don't expect anything, I don't expect rent."

"You're quite straightforward," I joked, smirking afterwards, "Quite carefree aren't you?"

"Shut up," she retorted, I could tell that she was a little angry, "Shouldn't you be appreciating the fact that I'm even bothering with this?"

I froze slightly...Yeah I should be grateful, "I am appreciating this. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That's good to know, that I'm helping you out that is," she responded, a small smile on her face.

CRASH

"Mikoto!" she yelled again. Opening the door she turned to me, "Do whatever you want, we can discuss highschools and stuff after I take care of this."

What?

"Okay," I replied as the door closed. No way, she's going to even give me a proper education? I did lose those notes and things two nights ago during that blizzard...Shit, how lucky am I? But ew...Am I going to spend my life with a goody-two-shoes? No wait, so far she doesn't seem like that kind of person. She's gotten angry. More than once. Oh crap, are more people going to be piling up? Naw, she isn't that rich right? I'm sure four people is enough to take care of, including herself. I wonder if she's the type who depends on her parent's money, I wonder what kind of education she has?

_I do have a long time to get to know her._

"Mai graduated highschool with me a while ago," Natsuki began, she was sitting on a couch while I was sitting on my bed. It took her five minutes to settle things with Mikoto, I believe I heard Mai as well. Overhearing their conversation, it appears that Mikoto is 14. She's short, underdeveloped and childish. Were they sure? Then again, should I really judge her now?

"That was a pretty good highschool. Its private as well so you'll have a variety of things to look into," Natsuki continued, her voice sounding fairly professional, "I am old enough to be a guardian. My parents don't mind either. I told them about you while you were sleeping. They're really nice, but busy so I doubt you'll meet them anytime soon."

I simply nodded understanding, this seemed pretty good. Maybe it was karma making up for the shitty life I've had so far.

"Thanks Natsuki," I finally said as she finished, "This Fuuka Gakuen seems pretty good."

"Pretty good?" she retorted, her eyebrow raising, "It's a great school. Don't be picky now." She eyed me a little, I felt a little nervous but more or less agitated.

"W-What? I was just saying that..." I answered, it was slightly annoying.

"Oh, sorry," she responded quickly. I sighed as she stood up.

"I need to go to work now," she said, "Please don't be too much trouble for Mai."

"What makes you think I will be?" Haven't had the chance to shit around with my elders. Haven't had anyone to shit around with. I was too damn scared when I was 5. Actually, this is good...Maybe I could make up for the childhood I never had.

"You're 16," was her answer. I rose my eyebrow, I don't know if it was just me being deprived from a real life, but I didn't really understand her.

"You're a teenager, and young, anyways I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay then, bye," was all I said, not arguing about the whole teenager comment. I think I already finished going through my puberty. You have no idea how hard it is to handle a period when you hardly have anything.

But this new start doesn't seem half bad.

I could make up for the things I've always wanted to do.

Laugh, socialize, flirt, tease, cry with someone, be with someone. Have a sort of like family. This Natsuki doesn't seem so bad, neither does Mai or Mikoto. But I'll just have to wait a see.

_**A/N: xD Oh Nao, how I love thee.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 3: Growing Up...Again**

This whole scene is so new to me. This couch, black and I believe made of leather was rather comfortable. Way more comfortable than the ground or any bench. Shifting my weight slightly I relax into a more comfortable position. I stare at a huge monitor only three metres before me. It was a thin screen, and it was almost as big as the wall. Before I attempt to search for the remote I feel a new weight resting on my head.

Seriously how does this girl balance on my head like this? She's not even that heavy...Where in the world does all that ramen go to then? She lacks weight in all areas...Meh, better not bother wondering such trivial things.

"Nao?" she said. I looked up and saw her head bent over, our eyes connecting. Her eyes were so curious, like a younger version of myself while looking through garbege bins. Except, her eyes didn't hold the hunger that craved for something that wasn't disgusting leftovers. But that's all in the past now.

"Mikoto?" I replied, she was still staring at me. I begin to feel a little strange. I raise my eyebrow, "Why are you staring at me?" I finally ask, rude or not it was scaring the crap out of me.

She jumped off my head, now sitting next to me.

"Is Nao going to watch TV?" she asked. I turn to the wide monitor. Oh yes, the television. Something I saw at store windows, I even remember watching several cartoons at the orphanage. Like come on, if you can spare money to buy a TV, then you shouldn't mind sparing five bucks to a passing homeless person. Then again, I have met many pretenders...

"I don't know," I respond, snapping my mind out of reminiscing. God I have to stop doing that, it's all in the past. It'll always be in the past. Its too bad these things never seem to be forgotten.

"Then will Nao play with me?" she then asked. I was slightly shocked, but I felt myself smile. Play. When's the last time I've done that? It's sad how I don't even remember.

My smile widened as I took her smaller hand, "Of course." Her face turned so bright, I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Yay! Nao is so nice yup!" she cooed tightening her own grip on my hand.

The next moment she pulled me into the backyard. Well either this is a bacxkyard, or a park. I saw the snow. For some reason it didn't seem to land here. I believe that I read about something like this. It was a dome kind of thing. Damn these rich people have so much space. It feels nice to be leisured like this. One thing that caught my eye was a slide. It was tall, blue, and filled with twists and turns. I could feel my heart beat faster as Mikoto lead me closer to it. Now showing me the stairs that led to such a slide, Mikoto started climbing up, dragging me along.

Not that I was afriad of heights or anything, but my stomach started to feel strange. I think I spotted a cuishon for a soft landing. Thank god...

Mikoto yelled happily as she sped down the slide. I sat there at the entrance waiting for her cue. I didn't want to end up crashing into her, that would be messy. Realizing that my favourite hat was on, yes it was still dirty, my clothes were too, I haven't really thought about cleaning up. Maybe after this little playing thing with Mikoto.

"Nao! It's your turn!" she called out.

I stared into the hollow slide, pushing myself closer, inch by inch, I held onto my hat and slid down.

This emotion was like nothing I've ever experienced. I was scared, yet excited at the same time. I felt something jump out of my throat, it was a scream, and a loud one to boot. As the top part of the slide disappeared I saw that I was near the end. Shouting, "Whoohoo!" I then landed softly onto the mat.

Standing up, I feel like a completely different person. It's time to have fun, major fun. Looking at Mikoto, she grabbed my hand and led me all around the backyard. The rush of the air going through my hair as I swung, testing the strength in my arms with the monkey bars, playing catch, and how could I not see the basketball court there in the back? Mikoto was such a childish girl, but I didn't care. I felt younger again, like my childhood has come back to say hello.

It was now a bit late. I had played Mikoto at basketball and lost 14-10. Man, to think that being small was an advantage...And to be able to bounce the ball with her feet whileon all fours? Such a strange girl, but I liked her. She was adorable, so innocent, and so full of energy. I felt like a girl on a school playground with my best friend.

As we started walking back to the house I pulled the smaller girl into a hug, "Mikoto you sure are full of energy." I then commented. She looked at me, a finger underneath her chin.

"What is energy? Is it edible?" she asked. I let out a laugh and ruffled her hair.

Once entering the house, Mai called for Mikoto. Waving bye to me she left me alone in the living room. Staring, taking my hat off I realized how dirty I was now. A shower...No a bath. A bath would be nice.

So now I'm naked. Naked and standing over a pretty big bathtub. I turned the tap, it seemed that that was how you were to turn it on. I mean, my last real bath was when I was 5. My most recent bath being three days ago in a girl's changeroom. The water there was random though. You turned it on my pushing a simple button. Anyways I had snuck it. I'm actually very stealthy. But that's not what matters now.

The water seemed a little too cold as it flooded out of the tap. I stared at the knob, "How the hel do you make this water warmer?" I then muttered. My eyes scanned the knob. There was a red portion, and a blue portion. Thats when it clicked. Turning the knob I felt the warmer water gush out. Smiling at my success I await for the water to fill the tub, then finally I sink my feet in. The sensation of warmth filled my body again, even though I was already warm. It was a pretty good feeling. To relax and not worry about being caught. Leaning my head back I closed my eyes.

Finishing my changing routine into the pajamas that Mai had set up for me, I walk into the living room to watch TV.

That's when I hear the door open, keys clashing, and two people chatting. I recognized one as Natsuki, but the other one...I never heard her voice before. A friend? A relative?

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled. I haven't heard that tone of voice before. She sounded embarassed. Being the curious person that I was, I was about to get up and out of there to check this Shizuru person out. But I didn't have to since Natsuki and Shizuru came in.

"Oh, hey Nao," Natsuki greeted. She didn't smile, how friendly of her. She was now approaching me, her Shizuru friend standing still. Natsuki's hand came atop of my head. It was still damp, but it was okay.

"Ah, so you've cleaned up," she finally said, "You look more your age now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked rather loudly. Did I look older? Younger?

"You looked young, like a lost 12 year old when I first picked you up. Adorable, but you looked like you were desperate." Did I really?

"Ara, Natsuki's never called me adorable before," the Shizuru woman spoke up. I widen my eyes, now that I took the time to look i realize that she was beautiful. Her hair was perfect, long and a soft tone of brown. Her eyes seemed almost a crimson colour but they were soft while gazing at Natsuki. She was also bit taller than the blue haired one, and she looked older as well. Probably by like 2 years.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled again with that tone, "Anyways, this is Nao. I picked her up yesterday." What am I, a package? I hope she didn't mean it like that.

"Ara, Natsuki, so you were into younger women," the woman, hopefully, joked. I raise my eyebrow.

"I'm not interested," I muttered at about the same time as Natsuki did. Shizuru simply laughed.

Mai and Mikoto had entered the room. "Fujino-san?" Mai called out, Mikoto standing behind her with a smile.

"Tokiha-san," Shizuru said in a polite tone. I just noticed, she had some sort of accent. Her voice is actually pretty soothing. Aside from that I wonder.

"Are you two friends?" I asked, "Or just co-workers?"

"Natsuki and I are good friends," Shizuru responded, Natsuki nodded simply, "I love Natsuki very much."

"Sh-Shizuru!" she yelled, I was still trying to process what Shizuru had said, "Don't think about it Nao, she doesn't mean it."

I looked at Shizuru as the three others entered the kitchen, "Love? Like a close friend right?"

"That's what Natsuki thinks," Shizuru muttered. I sensed a sadness in her voice, "I'll tell you since Natsuki seems to care about you."

"Wh-What?" I nearly yelled, "Has she mentioned me?"

"Of course. She told me about how you were sick when she first found you, about how hungry you were. She was worried. Natsuki is a very caring person, I hope you treat Natsuki with respect." Something I noticed especially, the look in her eyes, and the tone of her voice whenever she said 'Natsuki'. Was she really that great of a person? I wonder if the two will end up going out.

"Anyways, I love Natsuki. Very, very much," Shizuru replied. Was it as simple as that? I never really understood love, never experienced such a thing either. No one loved me, no one cared about me. But now Mikoto seems to like me, Natsuki must like me in order to even tolerate my presense. And I barely know Mai here, but she seems friendly. Maybe I should help her around the house tomorrow. But only for tomorrow because I have a feeling that I won't like work.

It was 11 at night and Shizuru has finally left. I was sitting in the living room staring at nothing. Mikoto had been telling me about her many adventures and had just been sent to bed. I wonder, should I sleep soon?

Natsuki then entered the room and sat next to me letting out a sigh. I turned to her, "So your girlfriend returning home now?" I asked, teasing her. I noticed during dinner that Natsuki was easy to tease. But Shizuru seemed to do it as if it were an art. I've never seen someone so red in my life. It was...in a way...a cute look for Natsuki. But what do I care?

"Nao, she is not my girlfriend," she replied. Yeah, Shizuru-san only wishes for that.

There was a silence, I am now staring at the floor. Yup, the floor. The ever so interesting floor. Should I get up? Speak?

"So are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, her tone gentle, "Has Mikoto been causing you trouble?"

I shook my head, god I love that kid, "Mikoto has been a good friend."

"She seems to like you," Natsuki replied, "She's not very open to strangers."

"Is that so?" I never would have guessed.

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

I forgot about that question. I nodded, "I am very much enjoying myself. I haven't had so much fun in my life, and never have I had such a meal."

"Mai's quite the cook eh?" I nodded, an amazing cook.

"I need to work on some things," she said moments later, "Tomorrow we'll be going to your school. I need you to meet the principle." I nodded, I guess I need to get used to being social.

"T-Thanks," I felt myself thank her again, "I'm really grateful."

"No problem," Natsuki replied, her back turned, "Just don't be a pain." I twitched, my giddy feeling left as I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm not a child," I yelled, "I'm only two years younger thank you!" I yelled, she turned and rolled her eyes before turning back before heading into her own quarters. Pouting, I headed towards my own room. I was tired, so once I entered the room, I turned off the lights then collapsed on the bed.

_**A/N: Review? Please? Tell me what you think. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 4: Dig In Deeper**

Daylight seeped through those curtains. It was my second day at this house. I remembered, today was when I was to meet the principle of the highschool. He's probably some old guy who would lecture me on the responsibilities of being a student. Those kinds of things I learned the hard way. Through experiences and nothing less. They should set something like a 'care for the homeless' course where students are to spend a day as a homeless person and understand the hardships. Maybe not a day, but three to fully understand. I know I said I'd put this in the past, but my mind keeps trailing back to those days. And I can't help but only in my mind, bitch about it.

A knock echoed throughout my room. The wooden frame of the door stood still until the doorknob turned. I yawned in my position, now changing it by sitting up. Rubbing the tiredness from my eyes I stare at the doorway and see Natsuki all dressed up.

"Nao," she called out. Oh great, she's going to rush me isn't she? "Get ready, we're leaving in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?" I yelled. How generous of her, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you. You seemed to be having a nice dream. Besides, 10 minutes should be enough, you aren't like those teens who spend hours in the bathroom right?"

"What the hell are those teens doing for an hour in the bathroom?" I asked reaching for a towel, "Anyways, I need to shower. So if you'll excuse me." I began to walk and brushed past the owner of the house. Not turning back, I walked towards the nearest bathroom to freshen myself up for an exciting day.

"What a lovely young woman you have presented me with Kuga-san," the man who I believed was the principle said. He had just complimented me. It was flattering but a little creepy coming from him. He looked to be in about his 30s. He isn't the old man I expected him to be. Well that doesn't matter. I continued to look at him as he presented me witih a nice and warm smile. It was probably an act for his students.

"Kanzaki-sama," Natsuki began. I looked at his desk. A sign read 'Kanzaki Reito'. Oh that makes sense, so the name there was actually his own. How foolish of me.

"So would you be able to enroll her at this school?" she asked. What? I thought that I just had to meet him, simple as that. I frown, this doesn't seem interesting anymore.

"Of course," he replied. Whoops, nevermind.

"Thank you very much," I then said. Can't have the principle hating me now.

"Nao-san," he began, "Would you mind stepping out for a moment? I must speak with your guardian alone."

"Okay," I responded simply, getting up from a pretty comfortable chair and placing my fvaourite hat back on. Today it wasn't snowing, but it was still cold. As I walked towards the door I heard him say my name again.

"Nao-san, what's your last name?" he then asked. Oh shit. I didn't have a last name now did I?

"It's Kuga from yesterday on," Natsuki replied. Kuga? I share the same last name as her? Kuga Nao, doesn't sound so bad. Doesn't make me feel ecstatic or sour, but I feel more...Complete. Finally stepping outside I lean against the door and close my eyes. My ears are very trained, so concentrating hard I focused on their discussion.

"You doing okay on your own?" he asked in a serious tone. What could be the matter?

"I'm fine. My maid is taking good care of me thank you very much." Its true, Mai-san and Natsuki seemed good friends.

"Not that," he rebuttled. Wait, there was something more?

"What is it?"

"Your...problem. Your parents' death." Natsuki didn't respond, I found it hard to believe. She didn't seem like the type who has lost their parents. She even told me that she could be my guardian and her parents said it was fine as well. I have only known her for about two days...but I can't help but wonder. Naw, I shouldn't pry into it. Maybe I should stop listening.

Stepping away from the door I lean against the wall on the other side. After about 5 minutes, now being able to tell because of the watch natsuki gave me, natsuki cam out.

"Let's go." She said simply. I shrugged and followed her home.

It's been a month now. A full month of highschool, Mikoto, Mai, and Natsuki. I'm not complaining, in fact this was one of the best things that has happened to me.

School's a blast, I skip classes here and there, but the material is something I already know anyways. I made a friend, her name was Kikukawa Yukino. Totally quiet and unsocial unlike me. Yeah, I'm social. I hadn't realized it until the first week in. People liked me, I was friendly for half of the time. That whole half being fake. They were probably being fake as well. It's only natural in this environment.

I've made other friends, Yukino being my closest. Two others are named Chie and Aoi. They spend a majority of their time together, Chie being a gossip queen and Aoi being a cutesy freak. They somehow completed each other's presence. Can't explain why.

There wasn't exactly a student council there. There was simply Yukino and her childhood friend Suzoshiro Haruka. Now that woman was loud. And she nagged a lot about being discipline. She's caught me skipping classes before, but I don't care, as long as I'm not failing everything's fine right? She can't accept the fact that Yukino and I are friends. Is that so hard to believe?

After that first week I've been asked out on dates. Funny how guys never even bothered to approach me when I was all rags and dirt. It made me feel good about my complexion, but it bothered me at the same time. I found many love letters in my locker on my second week. Desperate I believe. Yukino told me that she would try to figure out how to prevent it. I told her not to bother, just more paper for the recycling bin.

"I'm home," I call out into the mansion. I place my keys into my bag and head towards my room to finish up my math homework that I almost completed when skipping science. Yawning, I flip over to the last few questions and finish them within 20 minutes.

That's when I heard a knock at my door. Strange, that hasn't happened in a while. I would usually work on my homework then take about a 30 minute nap.

"Come in," I yell closing my textbook. As I put it inside my bag I see Mai come in.

"Hey Mai-san," I greet. I haven't dropped the -san yet. Don't know why...I call Mikoto Mikoto-chan now and Natsuki is still Natsuki. It feels kinda weird being referred to as 'Kuga' in some of my classes.

She sat on one side of my bed with a warm smile, "How's school been for you?"

Why is she asking me this? "Pretty good. Can't complain exactly." Its true.

"Have you ever skipped class yet?" she asked. Oh, so that was it. Might as well be honest.

"N-No," hey, thats different from what I wanted to say. "I mean yeah," I corrected myself quickly. What if she knew? She might've scolded me. I hate getting lectured or scolded.

"Like Natsuki," Mai responded in a soft tone, "You know Nao, you remind me of her."

How? I wonder. It is true that I still don't know too much about her but lately I've been getting curious, "In what way?" I then asked.

"Lots of ways," Mai responded getting up, "You should talk to her more often. Mikoto is usually playing, I'm cleaning, cooking or sleeping, and Natsuki has her university work and nothing else. I'm sure you'll find time to spend with her."

"Why are you saying this?" I then asked. Why does she want me to spend time with her?

"I can tell you're special to Natsuki," Mai responded, "That's all I'll say."

What the hell? I didn't get that at all. The door closed shut and all I could think about was why she bothered telling me that, and what exactly did I have in common with Natsuki? Oh yes, and the thing about her caring about me. Was she serious? I mean sure, she probably cared about me, as I was a tenant here and she paid for everything. But probably in the next couple of months she'll bring in someone new. Shrugging it off I lie on my mattress and stare at the ceiling.

"Maybe I will visit Natsuki," I muttered absentmindedly to myself.

She looked kind of...Strange, sitting on that swing. I looked around, no sign of Mikoto. She was probably out exploring like she usually does. I gracefully walk through the grass and approach my savior. Finally reaching my destination I take a seat on the swing next to her.

"Hey," I said calmly, giving her one of my flashy grins that I use a lot at school.

"Hey," she said back with a slight smile.

"How are you?" I asked, casually glancing at her every once in a while.

She looked at me, a strange look. What's wrong with being curious? Then again, if I was her I would do the same thing.

"Okay I guess," she responded finally, "Spring is arriving soon so it'll be raining more often."

What? I couldn't make a connection. So what if it was going to rain? I looked at her with curious eyes, "Rain?"

She gave me a soft smile, something I haven't seen from her in a long time, "The rain...is...Something painful to watch." What? It was water...Water falling. Sure the humidity sometimes was disgusting but-

"A bad memory," she said afterwards.

Oh.

"I see," I responded, "I personally...Don't have any hatred towards any type of weather."

"That's good to know," Natsuki replied in a sort of strange tone. She sounded kind of nervous, which was bad because I felt a bit nervous as well.

"Uh...Um..." Shit I was always so talkative at school, why can't I pull out any words right now? Come on Nao, just pull a question from your ass.

"Why did you adopt...Me?" I then spurted out. Oh great, just great. I wasn't planning on saying that. But then again I've always wondered.

She looked at me again. Her eyes looking deep into mine. A shade of green very close to my own, but an emotion was in her eyes that I've never seen in mine. Loneliness? Sadness? If that were true then maybe I just don't look in the mirror enough.

"You..." she began, her eyes averting away, now staring at the grass, "You reminded me of...Well me."

What?

"The truth is, my parents died when I was 14, and Shizuru, she was a rich girl at the time. Adopting me from the orphanage I stayed in for only 2 days, I lived the life you're living now. I was lonely, but Shizuru opened up to me. She told me she picked me on first sight."

"Is that the same with me?" I asked, fidgeting with the swing.

She nodded, "You...When I saw you I saw myself except younger. Your eyes were even the same colour. They flashed with mixed emotions, sadness, anger, the urge to live, to survive. I watched you for about a day or so. You did well to survive, but then I realized that the weather was extremely cold. So I decided to take you in."

"So your house right now is hers?" I asked, wow she must really love Natsuki.

"No," she responded. Or maybe she just helped her get back onto her feet? "It's my house. It used to be hers. I learned how to earn money from her instead of taking it. Mai is truly my long time friend and I finally got her to work with me here. She also wanted me to take Mikoto as well."

There was a silence. It was good to learn these things.

"When's your birthday Nao?" she then asked. I found it rather random.

"I have no clue," it was true. I never even remember to celebrate my birthday, but I know for sure that I'm at least sixteen. And now in this year I am going to, or already have become 17.

She looked at me with a smile before getting up, "Then how about we make tomorrow your birthday?"

"W-What?" I was a little shocked. A birthday...A real birthday.

"Then it's settled, March 6th is your birthday."

_**A/N: There you go. Thanks for the reviews. xD Love ya'll.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 5: Playing Around**

Yawning, I stretch my arms out to relieve myself of the stiffness. My hands coming into contact with something cold, and turning a bit I realized that I was slightly uncomfortable. As my eyes opened up completely I see the bottom of my bed. It wasn't dusty at all thanks to Mai. relaxing a bit, my eyes wander around that empty space until I noticed one thing. It was a book, a notebook.

Out of curiosity I reach out towards it and pull it closer to me. Pausing, wondering what could possibly be inside this book, I yawn again out of tiredness. Finally turning over onto my belly, placing the book on the ground I opened up the hard cover page. Some dust came out causing me to cough. Rubbing my eyes, still effected by sleepyness, I squint til I could read the title. The writing was rather messy, but it was decent.

My eyes covered the title again, "Shit" it was entitled. I could tell that the title has been erased and placed back on. Other titles's letters still there even vaguely. Scanning the rest of the page I see from hideous writing, to beautiful handwriting, the name, Kuga Natsuki. This was most likely an old diary that she kept until she got used to life here. My writing wasn't perfect, but it looked similar to her most recent signature. Finally, I see a date. '1989-2003' So she stopped when she was 14?

Opening it to the next page I am presented with some writing, and crudely drawn doodles. July 16, 1994. She started writing when she was 5? Interesting.

_'Dear diary,_

_Well, I guess I can call you a diary for now. Anyways mommy and daddy left me alone today. I remember mommy saying something about a trip...I wonder why I can't come? Maybe it's adults only. Anyways, now I don't need a nanny so I truly am alone. I don't know exactly what to do but I'll find something.'_

Surely I was in an orphanage at that age, she was was spending time alone in a house. Was that even safe? As my finger reached the cornor of that page I am tempted to turn it over.

"Nao!" it was Mikoto's voice. Shit. Tossing the book back under the bed I jump onto my bed and pretend to be asleep.

"Nao!" she repeated. The door opened and I heard it bounce off the wall. My whole body was wrapped under covers. Even when the room was at its normal room temperature. As I pulled down my blanket I make a strange noise feeling Mikoto jump right on me.

"Mikoto-chan?" I say my voice half soft and the other half annoyed.

I lift down my blanket completely from my face and nearly jump to see her face so close to mine.

"Nao!" she said again, this time with a tone of desperation.

"What do you want Mikoto-chan?" I ask.

"Let's go to a park!" she said rather loudly, finally getting off of me.

"Why can't we just go to the backyard?" I asked semi-complaining.

She shook her head with an amazing speed, her braids looked like they were slapping her. I tilted my head, "So you know of a park bigger and more fun than the one right in our backyard?" I asked. Maybe she discovered something interesting on one of her adventures.

"Yeah! Come on Nao!" Mikoto responded, now she was jumping up and down. I wonder how she survives at school. I bet the kids can't keep up with her. I hope she's not failing any classes. Then again, she's outgoing, but not exactly stupid. She probably came from the world that I came from.

"W-Wait!" I yelled as she started to drag me, "Let me get dressed."

It was moderately cold today. Mikoto stood next to me, her eyes looked hungry. In fact her whole face did. As our feet squished through the melting slush, I spotted a ramen stand. Natsuki entrusted me with money for our trip, so I shouldn't be shy to spend it.

"Nao!" Mikoto yelled. I looked back at her and saw that she was pointing at the ramen stand that I was just looking at. I felt a smile form on my face, but it disappeared as she pulled me there.

Taking our orders, we wait for the ramen to come, "Is Mai-san a good sister?" I ask. Mikoto was looking at the counter awaiting for the order, but after hearing my voice she turned to me.

"Yup! I love Mai!" she responded. I never really saw them together, when I was in the house I was either in my room, watching TV, or playing with Mikoto. I was pretty sociable at school and had no problems making 'friends'. Yet I act like a different person at home. With Natsuki and Mai I feel a bit shy. Maybe it's because they're older.

"You should play with Mai, Natsuki and I sometimes!" Mikoto declared as our order finally came. Taking a moment to drool over her food she looked back at me, "It's fun, yup!"

I took in the scent of the ramen. It was decent compared to Mai's. "What do you three do?"

"I hide and they search!" she announced proudly taking a chopstick full of noodles into her mouth.

Wait, I remember being alone in the house because Natsuki and Mai went out searching for Mikoto. Almost like a run away dog, "Um, I don't think they know you're playing."

She froze a bit, her face twisted with confusion. But she shook it off, "Of course they do! They always look for me, and when they find me they say, 'Finally, so this is where you were hiding'." I sighed before taking a bit more of my ramen. It was useless trying to convince Mikoto that it wasn't a game. Sipping the soup I felt my cheeks become hot. It soothed my insides, which were slightly frozen because of the walk. I didn't bother wearing a jacket since it was getting warmer.

"More!" Mikoto chanted holding out her bowl. I smiled again facing her, her presence made me laugh on the inside.

The cat like girl started running ahead of me as we passed the sign that read 'Fuuka National Park'. Looking around I decided to catch up to Mikoto. Better not lose her.

"Here!" Mikoto yelled pointing to a large building, that made sense since everything else was practically frozen. Entering the now warm room I looked around to see a variety of things. Things I've seen but never found out what they were.

"Here!" Mikoto chimed again now pointing at some large machine with two metallic pad like things. They had arrows, one pointing upward, one pointing downward, one pointing to the right, and the last, I bet you guessed it right, pointing to the left. I read the title of the machine next to flashing lights. That was a good idea since it was pretty dark in here.

"'Dance dance revolution?" I mumbled to myself. There was a demonstration, arrows came up and the creature on the screen pressed on the correct arrow. That seemed simple enough.

Mikoto pulled me onto the pads, each of us on one. She pointed at the part where I was supposed to put money in order to play. Inserting the coins I stared at the screen. Difficulty setting? I inserted beginner because even if it looked simple enough I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Maybe the harder it was the more arrows and the faster they came up. I looked at Mikoto's half of the screen and saw her level turn to heavy. She pulled herself into a certain position and it came to a song selection. Now seeing the date in the corner I realize that this is March 6th. This'll be an interesting birthday experience.

As Mikoto chose a song called 'Love Shine' I realized that no one had wished me a happy birthday. Oh wait, probably only Natsuki knows. Maybe she forgot? What a bitch, giving me a birthday, not telling anyone then not even saying 'happy birthday' to me? maybe she was just being nice.

Snapping out of my thought I realize that it began. I started to become bored, the arrows were so slow and I kept on getting it in too late or too early. I then turned my head to Mikoto's side and nearly gasped. The arrows were plenty and the speed was amazing. I glanced at her feet and they moved in quick speeds. This probably wasn't the first time she's been here.

"You're really good at those games Mikoto-chan," I said as we exited. We magically managed to waste 3 hours there. It passed like a blur but I know for sure that I had a LOT of fun just now.

"Nao's pretty good for a beginner," Mikoto complimented me. I scratched my head in embarrassment, I don't get complimented too much. Actually I do, but it feels different coming from someone who's close to you. It's like it means more.

"Thanks," I managed to say. As we entered the driveway of the mansion I took out my keys, "I hope Mai can make us some ramen." I said to Mikoto. I was pretty hungry. Hey, I dropped the -san, how awesome of me. Unlocking the door I realized that if Mikoto wanted ramen, Mai would surely make some.

"I'm hungry," Mikoto muttered. I laughed slightly as she held her stomach the way she usually did. Unlocking the door I stepped in eyes closed yelling out, "We're home."

Opening my eyes I nearly jumped as lights flickered on. The first thing I saw was Mikoto, Mai, Natsuki and Yukino in the middle. There were balloons, streamers and signs that read 'Happy Birthday!'

"Happy birthday!" they then screamed. I turned to see Shizuru standing next to Chie and Aoi.

I felt a happiness fill my heart. I started to feel a little giddy as it mixed with my surprised feelings. I felt fulfilled almost, even though I'm sure this feeling was only meant to be fleeting I absorbed as much of it as I could. Warmth enveloped me and I could feel my smile widening as they all approached me, then I felt my cheeks warm up as Natsuki embraced me. Letting me go she had a very friendly smile on her face.

Holding out a gift she said, "Happy birthday." I accepted it. It was wrapped in a blue paper with a green ribbon over it. I then looked up and saw that everyone else was holding a present as well.

"You should have told us that it was your birthday Nao-kun," Chie said from her side. Well I only found out yesterday.

"Sorry," I simply said then turned my face back to the gift. Unraveling the paper I felt a velvet box underneath. Crumpling the paper I tossed it to the side and opened the velvet box. I was very excited.

I nearly gasped as I saw a beautiful silver chain with a silver heart shaped locket on it as well. Quickly I put it around my neck and bowed politely at Natsuki, "Thanks."

"No need to be so formal," Natsuki said, her hand landing on my head, "You are part of my household. We're friends right?"

"Yeah," I responded, I could feel my heart skip a beat. What the hell was that?

Soon everyone else approached me wishing me happy birthday again and watching me open the presents.

I had just blew out the candles of a delicious looking cake. I assumed it was made by Mai and thanked her. My guess was right.

"Thanks for coming guys," I said as I ate my cake alone with Chie, Aoi and Yukino in my room.

"No problem Nao-chan," Aoi said taking the last bite out of her slice of cake.

"It was a pleasure," Chie declared still finishing up her slice.

Yukino gave me one of her sweet smiles, "It was fun."

It was nice to have friends like these. Too bad not everyone in the world was this nice or friendly. Finishing my own cake I turned to my presents that settled on the side.

Shizuru had given me an awesome smelling lavender perfume, Yukino gave me a stuffed animal and a set of picture frames, Mai gave me a new hat which practically owned my favourite one. It'll still be precious but this new one will remind me of the family I have here. Aoi and Chie gave a super tight hug that I could practically still feel and an mp3 player as they called it. Yukino showed me how to use it. I already put a couple songs that I enjoyed listening to on the radio or on the TV. And lastly, Mikoto and Mai gave me a super hug as well along with a charm bracelet. I decided to wear it only on special occasions, there are probably some stupid bastards that would want to steal it from me if I brought it to school.

And with that, I decided to enjoy the rest of my day. It surely wasn't an impossible task.

I am lying on one of the many couches in the living room listening to my mp3 player. My eyes were closed and my finger tapped on the couch to the beat of the current song. Looking at my watch I realized that it was 1 AM and 2 hours since my friends left. I got up, maybe I should listen to this in my room?

Approaching my door I heard Mai scream, "Mikoto ran away again!"

I heard a, "Shit!" from Natsuki's room and shoved my mp3 player into my pocket. I turned towards the living room again and ran towards them.

"You guys know that Mikoto is actually playing hide and seek?" I said meeting up with them.

"Ugh, that Mikoto always makes me worry. Almost as much as Takumi," Mai said letting out a soft sigh after. This Takumi must be the guy in the hospital, I still haven't met him yet. I hope he's not a perverted boy like the ones at school.

Natsuki and Mai headed towards the front door, "Nao we're going to go look for her." Natsuki declared, but I shook my head.

"I'm going too."

"Okay, if you want."

After an hour of searching we finally found Mikoto hiding in a tree next to the ramen stand that we visited earlier that day. Mikoto had that carefree look when we found her but frowned as Mai started to lecture her. Poor kid. She then explained how you would really play hide and seek while Natsuki and I stood about two meters away.

"Don't you dare do this Nao," Natsuki spat in a serious tone.

I turned to her and rolled my eyes, "I'm not a child. Why in the world would I run away?" Her eyes darkened, did I say something wrong?

Mai and Mikoto returned, Mikoto was collapsed in Mai's arms. The kid was probably tired, we did have a long day. As we walked home I turned to Natsuki.

"I won't ever run away."

"Promise?" she asked. I rose my eyebrow, why does she even need to ask. Sighing I smiled at her.

"Promise."

_**A/N: Guys, feel free to critique me. Am I missing something? Hows the pace of the story? Even if it is an AU, are their characters believable? Bring it on, as long as it helps. xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 6: Sick Days**

I believe it's morning. I can't tell because my curtains are closed. Damn my head hurts like hell. Oh great, what time is it? I hope I'm not late for school.

I move slightly, but my hand goes directly to my head. I feel so cold but my body feels warm. I sneeze, once, twice, a strange substance comes trickling from my nose. I have a cold don't I? Oh no, I have a fever too don't I? Naw it's probably just a cold. I turn to my watch, it read '12:30 PM'. What, it's that late already?

I suddenly hear voices becoming louder and louder along with steps.

"Thank you so much for doing this Shizuru," it was Natsuki for sure.

"It's nothing Natsuki," that accent was oh so familiar. It was strangely soothing. "If my Natsuki is busy then it's the least I can do."

"This means a lot," Natsuki responded, her voice sounded a little shakey. Probably because of the 'my Natsuki' comment. Shizuru sure does know how to make Natsuki blush. "Mai is out with Mikoto so I really need to thank you."

"Seriously Natsuki it's nothing," Shizuru said, a little laugh afterwards, "I'll do anything for Natsuki."

"I think I figured that out by now," Natsuki responded.

There was another pause and then steps started then faded. I cuddled closer to my covers and saw the door knob turn. I sneeze again as my eyes connected with crimson ones.

"Ara, Nao-chan is awake," she said, her hand going over her face. Her voice was still rather soothing, but something about it sounded fake. But I can't really judge now can I? Still, something within me hates her.

"Where's Mai, Mikoto-chan and Natsuki?" I asked casually, hearing myself sounded a little painful. I truly sound like I have a cold, and I almost sounded like I was in pain.

Shizuru sat at my bedside and put a hand onto my forehead, "Mai and Mikoto are having fun somewhere and Natsuki's at her job."

"What's her job?" I then asked. I know she earned money her own way, but I have no idea what her job is. All I know is that she goes to Fuuka University.

Shizuru gave me a kind smile before removing her hand, "She works at the building I own. It's a corporation that produces motorcycles. I also own a corporation that makes many tea flavors. You see I enjoy tea."

She seemed honest. I managed a weak smile, but it died when I realized that I didn't want to force such a thing just for her. Sneezing once more she stood up.

"I'll go make us some tea right now. I'll also get some pain killers for your headache and put some honey inside the tea to make your throat feel a bit better." She gave me another closed eyed smile before taking off. She's pretty good to tell that I have a headache, cold and sorethroat. Stupid fever, even though I was out on my own a lot I never really got sick. If I ever did I probably would've died.

Thinking to myself that it would take a while to set these things up, I reached under the bed with all my strength and pulled out Natsuki's old diary. It may be an intrusion on privacy, but she did stop writing when she was 14. Besides, it would be a good way to get to know her. And when I bring up something then she'll find out that I read it. I only hope that she doesn't get pissed off by the fact that I dared to read it.

Turning to the door to listen for any trace of footsteps, I opened the book to the next diary entry.

_"July 31 1994_

_Dear diary,_

_Today my parents bought me a dog. I named him Duran because I liked that name. I never really knew why. Anyways they said it was to keep me company for whenever they went out. Which now was every second night. I eventually got used to them not being here, but having someone there for company would probably be nice. And a dog too...Dogs were interesting, so furry and so...Anyways today while I was at the park with daddy we spotted mommy with another man. I wonder if he was a friend of hers. Daddy caused a bruise to form on my hand. My left one so it doesn't hurt while doing this. He kept on squeezing it so hard, he wouldn't even tell me why. Well it's not any of my concern anyways because he hasn't complained about anything since then. That's it for today."_

I read it a second time quickly. Young Natsuki wasn't able to tell that her mother was cheating on her father. I really want to read the next entry but I hear footsteps. Shoving the book under my pillow I cover myself with my blanket once more and let out a long yawn.

"Ara, Nao-chan looks so cute when she yawns," she then said. I didn't feel myself blush. I actually felt a little disgusted. I thought those kinds of comments were reserved for Natsuki. That's what I learned from the past month anyways. Grabbing a cup of tea from the tray she handed it over to me. I sat up in order to drink properly and then swallowed those painkillers easy. Taking a sip of tea I let out a relieved sigh.

"It's delicious," I then say staring into the cup.

"Thank you," she replied with that closed eyed smile again.

The next few moments were silent which I didn't really mind. But inside I felt a little awkward having to only be with her for now. Finishing up my tea I hand the cup to her then lie back down. Closing my eyes I let out another sigh. I twitched and my eyes opened once I felt her hand on my head. It was so cold.

"You need to wash your body," she then said in a serious tone, "I'll do it since you're a little weak."

I frowned, "Why are you doing this for me?" I asked. Sure it was a favor for Natsuki, but all she had to do was watch me right?"

Her face seemed so real as she said this, her tone so gentle, "Natsuki was worried about you but she really needed to do something at her job. So she asked me to take care of you."

"Still all you have to do is watch me," I then injected, I didn't want to seem rude. My throat felt better and so did my head, "I mean I'm thankful for the tea and stuff but to go as far as to offer to wash my body-"

"I want to help you get better. A part of me really does," she admitted. Her eyes told me that she wasn't lying, "The way Natsuki asked me really helped as well. She seemed like she wanted you to get better so badly. I'd really like to know what's so special about you that makes her like this. You know, she isn't a very social person to anyone besides those who were close to her. A co-worker would probably see her as a cold hearted person." I continued to stare, I couldn't believe it. Natsuki did seem pretty friendly to Mai, Shizuru and Mikoto. She hardly talked to me though, all I know is that other people know that she cares about me. And those moments when she did talk to me her voice was so soft.

"She almost seems like a different person," Shizuru continued, her eyes saddened, "You must be something special Nao."

I didn't respond. She then instructed me to remove my clothing in the bathroom and she cleaned me right up. I was still slightly confused on what she said, and how she said them. It was so much more confusing since I know nothing about her except that she gave Natsuki a life and that she loved her. She seemed to really love her. I wonder why she hasn't made a move on Natsuki, like a real one. I shivered again as I felt the cold towel come into contact with my pale skin. The pain in my eye throbbed again as she dabbed my face.

"Ow," I muttered as if on reflex. I felt her hand twitch as she removed the cloth.

"Ara, I'm very sorry Nao-chan," she said dipping the towel into the cold water once more.

"It's just an old wound," I responded, "A very old wound." I opened my right eye to look at her. She looked so shocked, she trembled, then her expression softened as she came into an embrace. I felt my cheeks grow red since I was pretty much naked. My head started feeling dizzy again and I found everything turned black.

I yawn. I'm in bed again. The curtains are open and I see rain falling down a darkened sky. The moon and stars shone so brightly, I couldn't help but stare before I checked my watch for the time. It read 11 PM. Damn I was out for such a long time. But I feel a bit better. My head still felt so warm but my cold wasn't as severe as it was earlier today. My throat didn't bother me too much and my head was at a tolerable amount of pain.

I then turn to my night table and see numerous cards. I picked them all up and laid them out on my lap.

_'Dear Nao-chan,_

_It's me Yukino. You have no homework for today that's for sure. _(Ah, homework first eh Yukino?) _Kuga Natsuki-san came to school to ask me to bring your homework but since you had none I dropped this off. I wonder how you spend everyday with her. She made me feel a little uncomfortable. Her eyes were green like yours but it seemed so cold. You'd think that the guardian would be a little bit more friendly towards their...I don't know what she refers to you as _(Me neither) _anyways, to be more friendlier towards me. Since I am your best friend. I also received many messages from boys from our class to wish you a better tomorrow. I threw them away since I knew that you would be annoyed _(Thanks a lot) _Anyways, I hope you get better. I hate getting sick myself, I miss so much work. Till you get better.'_

I smiled and placed it into the drawer. I then pulled up another one.

_'Dear Nao-kun,_

_It's me Chie, your favourite gossip queen_. (Talk about the only gossip queen I know. Besides, she's the only one who calls me Nao-kun) _Anyways nothing new today. But the fact that you're home sick spread like a virus. People kept on coming up to Yukino and begging her to bring things to you._ (Oh thank god Yukino is so organized) _Seriously, boys and their hormones. So I hope you get better soon, we miss your presence here at school. Till you feel better.'_

It started getting annoying, the fact that I was popular. Sure I used it to my advantage when I wanted to, but these people are such suck ups sometimes that it just pisses me off. I have three more letters to go through, and I hear no one coming to my door. Besides who would at this time?

_'Dear Nao,_

_It's me, Aoi. I'm worried about you you know, Yukino, Chie and I are all worried. I know its just a fever but come on, it must be painful right? _(And the fact that the pain in my eye came back as well) _Anyways I really hope you get better soon. It's not the same without you here. We all miss you. _(Wow, and its only been one day) _Till I see you again. Please get better.'_

Oh Aoi, such a worry wart. Its not like I'm dying or anything. The next card had some sort of drawing under the words. It was a crude drawing of what I take to be me and Mikoto since it is from her. I can't help but smile slightly.

_'Hey Nao!_

_You're sick right? That's not very good. I hate being sick. I have to take an EXTRA bath AND it's extremely cold. Apparently it's supposed to help drop my temperature. Mai gets so worried when I'm sick, and Natsuki even helps get me better. Shizuru makes me some really good tea! Did she make tea for you? The thing I hate the most about being sick is that I can't taste what I'm eating half of the time. (_Luckily I was able to taste Shizuru's tea_) Anyways I hope you like my drawing, I worked really hard on it this morning since I had to go out anyway. So, please get better so we could play again!_'

I felt my smile grow bigger as I looked at the drawing once more 'I love Nao!' it said above it. Mikoto...I wonder if she knows what love is. I heard there were many loves, I wonder if I feel any love towards anybody. The second last letter had really nice handwriting on it.

_'Dear Nao-chan,_

_You were an angel today while I took care of you. After you fainted I changed you and you slept right until Natsuki came. Anyways I hope you feel better soon, it isn't very nice to be sick. Plus Natsuki's worried as well. Feel better for her please. Till the next time we meet.'_

Natsuki, in the way she says this, almost seems like my mother. Seriously what's so special about me?

_'Dear Nao,_

_It's me Natsuki_. (Hmm...)_ Shizuru probably gave you some good tea and a body wash right? I remember the first time she did that for me...I hope she didn't do any of the things that she did to me to you. You did seem pretty weak as you tossed in your sleep. _(She watched me sleep?) _I am pretty worried about you. But don't get the wrong idea. I know I'm not your mom, but you are my friend remember that. Anyways with this is the pictures taken from your birthday party. Get better soon okay? It'll be a pain to have to go through this for so long. _(She doesn't seem too worried...Too much. Hah.)'

I then saw a package of pictures. Tossing the letters back onto the night stand I stare at the photos. The first picture was a group one. Everyone was holding their present for me and I had the locket that Natsuki gave me around my neck. I was in between Yukino and Natsuki, Natsuki on my left side and Yukino on my right side. In front of my was Mikoto and my hand was on her head and Mai was in front of Yukino on her knees hugging the young Mikoto. Next to Yukino was Aoi and next to Natsuki was Shizuru who looked like she was laughing. Natsuki seemed to have a smile and Yukino had a warm smile on like she usually did. Chie was probably taking the photo.

The next picture was just me and Natsuki. It was only the top half of our bodies and I had my arm wrapped around her neck. I was sticking out my tongue while she had a nervous smile. The next was a collection of 10 small photos. One with me and Yukino, another with me and Mikoto on my head, one with me, Chie and Aoi, one with me and Mai, one with me and Shizuru, three with Natsuki and I with different expressions, one with Chie, Aoi, Yukino and I, and the last one with me, Natsuki, Mikoto and Mai. They all looked like they would fit in my locket, well at least the faces. So I took the one with me, Natsuki, Mikoto and Mai and clipped it to fit into my locket. Now placing the letters and the rest of the photos into my drawer I fall to my bed to fall asleep again. Then I remembered that I wanted to read the next entry. One more couldn't hurt right?

_'August 20 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Duran has grown quite the bit in such a short time. I learned to love him like my parents. But the thing is, I don't know whether my parents still love each other or not. I felt a little strange while I ate dinner these past couple of days. I didn't understand what it was so I ignored it. Hopefully the feeling would disappear. Because strangely it made me feel...Scared.'_

Being only five it must've been hard for little Natsuki. She said she was abandoned when she was 14. Maybe they divorced then one died while she was 14 and the other didn't want her? Damn I really want to continue reading but I'm feeling so tired. Yawning I decide to tuck the book away and close my tired eyes. Slowly I drifted into a deep sleep.

_**A/N: I really love my reviewers. Thanks soleil192, rainee-chan, and kikyo4ever. Sorry if you feel that Shizuru is suffering. I guess in a way she is.**_

_**If you think that Natsuki's out of character there's a reason that's related to the plot. It you think it's too much I guess I should try fixing it, but I don't deem it necessary. Thanks for making note of it soleil and kikyo.**_

_**Continue sharing your thoughts on this. Feel free to PM me. 8D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 7: I'm Not You**

I heard thunder clash. It was what woke me up. The noise didn't help since my head still hurt. I could hear the rain hit against the ground for the house was very silent. It was dark in my room, and the light that I usually saw from the door's edges wasn't there. I yawned and stretched slightly and placed my cold hand onto my head. Damn, I think I'm still sick. Sighing I felt like making myself some tea to help. Looking away from the door and myself I scan the room. I felt someone else's presence.

"Natsuki?" I mumble wiping my right eye. I was still slightly tired. She was sitting on a chair, her left arm resting on the arm rest, her head leaning against her palm. She looked a little troubled in her sleep so I decided not to wake her. I turned to my bed and decided that I should probably sleep some more.

"Nao?" I heard. I turned to face her. She was now wiping her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Not any better," I responded. It was only true, being sick was horrible. Thank god this hasn't ever happened to me before.

"I see," she responded in a soft tone. She looked down which caused my eyebrow to raise. Coughing, in a rather obvious way, she stood from her position and approached me, "Your door won't open."

My face froze, "W-What?" I managed to say through blasts of confusion.

"The power's out and the door won't open. There's no one else in the house either since Mai and Mikoto are still out." She said, she sounded a little annoyed.

"Well I can't say whether I'll enjoy your presence," I said sitting properly letting my feet hang off from the side, "But we hardly spend time with each other."

"That's true," she responded walking over to my bed.

She put her hand onto my head like Shizuru did. Taking it back she let out a sigh, "You are pretty warm right now."

"Yet I feel so damn cold," I responded right away.

"See I told you the rain is bad," she replied back. I rolled my eyes.

"The rain didn't get me sick."

"It could've," she responded, "Besides it's this rain that's got me in here with you. I can't even get you tea or your painkillers."

"It's fine," I replied, lying back onto my bed, "Having a bed to sleep in is enough...If I didn't have this roof to stay under...I probably would die out there."

"It's the least I could do," she interrupted. What? I didn't just say thank you did I?

"I...I was told that you're really worried about me," I then said. In fact, I said this five minutes later because Natsuki didn't bother to say anything else after that.

"I guess I am," she responded. She guesses? Psh.

"Okay fine so I was..." she admitted, I searched her face for a blush but it was a little too dark.

"Why do you care about me so much again?" I asked. I wanted to know, Mai and Shizuru made it seem like she cared a lot, but she never seemed to show it well.

She looked at me, I stared back, "Well?" I then said in a sort of annoyed tone.

"It's just that..." It's just that what?

"It's just that you remind me of me." I knew that, "And I had a pretty bad life. And as a result I did many bad things because I had no one to care about me. I felt that if I cared about you a bit more, or at least in this case convinced myself that I cared about you, you wouldn't end up like I did."

Well I didn't get that far into the diary but now I'm curious. Wait a second.

"Are you comparing my past to yours?" I then asked.

"Well, pretty much."

I looked at the ceiling, I felt a sort of rage build up. What does she know about my past? Just because I was homeless and stuff she thinks that I was just like her, "Well you have no idea what kind of pain I've been through!" I said out loud, I couldn't help but continue, "You had parents til you were 14! I have no idea who my parents are. You were adopted by someone who loved you on first sight! And showed her affections openly...You say you care about me, your friends say that you care about me...But I don't see it! You don't talk to me that often, but do things that support me from behind. I mean come on, is it that hard to talk to someone who lives in your house? You've never even asked me about school, about my friends."

"What? I said I was your friend earlier didn't I? I provided you a birthday, a room, a school and you've been happy right?"

"Well yeah!"

"Then what is it that you're so angry about?"

I turned away with a slight pout, "You...Said you cared about me, but not to me, but to your friends. You provided me with material things and let me live properly. I'm thankful for that but...Shouldn't friends be doing more?"

There was a silence as the thunder crashed. I continued to stare at the opposite side of Natsuki and I wanted her so badly to say something. Maybe even to simply scold me for yelling at her.

"You're right..." she muttered. I widened my eyes and turned to her.

"What?"

She looked a little sad, "I thought I was helping a younger version of myself. You and I are so similar."

"I guess..." I responded, "We may have some things in common but...I'm not you. Get to know me, get to know me properly. You said you wanted us to be friends, you said you cared about me. Prove it."

She stared at me. I was confused because I couldn't read her face. My head started feeling a bit heavy so I turned to face the ceiling again, then closed my eyes. As I felt something warm grab my hand, I opened my eyes and then my hand was squeezed.

"Nao...Let's...Start again."

I stared at her, then stared at our hands, "You promise to be real?"

"I promise."

I smiled, "That's great."

"Also, I'd like to give you your own last name. How about...Yuuki Nao?" Wow, it didn't sound too bad, and as a bonus, it had some sort of nostalgic feeling to it. I wonder where she received it from.

"Yuuki Nao...That seems nice," before I was able to thank her, things turned black.

_**A/N: That was short! xD From now on if Natsuki is OOC, then that's my fault. Hopefully I'll be able to get her properly.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 8: Summer Fun**

It's now been about 3 month since I've received my own name. My own name...Sorry but I just love the fact that I received my own identity. Ever since that day I felt like a new person. But one thing that excited me the most that day, was that I would see the real Natsuki. Which to this day I half regret. She could be such a pain, confusing, yet in her own way...Caring. After that day, I continued to be sick for three more days. She took the time to take care of me, but we had many arguements. I decided to be picky about some things just to piss her off. Then there was the breakfast she cooked the day after because Mikoto and Mai hadn't returned...I think I could still taste it if I simply thought about it.

About the diary, I had reached up to the point where she is 10. To sum up what happened, her parents eventually divorced and she stayed with her mother. She had a real soft spot for her mother. It hurt her to see her mother cry when it happened. And to add something, she hated her new stepfather. And so did her mother. Her original parents divorced when she was 6, her mom married when she was 7, she reunited with her father when she was 7 at the marriage, her stepfather became abusive at 9 years old. Strange because he seemed to nice at the beginning. Ever since the wedding she hasn't even had a glimpse of her father. After reading so much it's hard to look at Natsuki the same way I did. She had an experience similar to mine, yet it wasn't the same. Everyone was unique, and it was kinda cool to meet someone who was similar to you. But then again, there's always such huge differences.

About Shizuru and Natsuki's relationship, it hasn't budged at all. Not that it's my business, I think Natsuki just looks at Shizuru as a really close friend. I've always wondered how Shizuru could stand it. I thought that lovesickness was extremely hard to bare. Still, she wore that mask with me...So it's hard to tell.

Right now I'm finishing up my latest scrapbook page. It's Chie's fault honest. She got me addicted to taking photos, and Natsuki even supplied me with a digital camera. In a way she detests it because she thinks that I'll somehow get blackmail. Which then got me curious...But I have nothing, sadly.

Every month I finished up a page...The scrapbook is 12 pages long so it'll be yearly in a way. The pages are 15 by 20 inches so there's a moderate amount of space. Its good that not everything fits because I keep the photos that are most precious to me in my night stand's drawer. but I've never told anyone because I'd hate to have the image of a girly sap. I am so beyond that. At least I think so.

It's pretty late and I'm still digesting Mai's new ramen flavor which, not suprisingly tastes really good. Placing the scrapbook on top of my night stand I pull Natsuki's diary out.

_'June 28th 1999_

_So...Today was my birthday and Duran gave me many licks to my cheek. He's grown so much, and so have I. I decided to let my hair grow out instead of keeping it at shoulder's length. My mother says that its a good idea since it'll look good on me. Stepdaddy thinks I'll look adorable. I thanked them, and left the room with the gift they gave me. It was a pretty looking silver bracelet. That's when I started to hear screaming. Stepdaddy and mommy are fighting...Again. I wonder if they'll have a divorce as well. I just really want to live alone with mommy, but seeing daddy again would be a bonus. My hand still hurts from that bruise he gave me the first time he saw mommy with stepdaddy. And my right eye hurts from daddy while he fought mommy. He said it was by accident, and I believe him. But that won't take away this pain. And I can't believe it still exists. When I look into the mirror I see a small scratch on my eyelid and under my eye. Mommy says its a scar, and another reason she doesn't ever want to see daddy...I'm sure Duran misses him too.'_

Wow, Natsuki doesn't even seem to care about her parents anymore. I wonder how things ended, maybe she doesn't even want to bother to remember them. Wait, she has a scar on her right eye? I have one on my left eye but its hard to see as well. I have never noticed anything like a scar on Natsuki. Maybe I should try looking closer?

While I stretch and yawn I remember that its Saturday and that Mikoto and Mai are going out for the weekend with Takumi. Oh yes, I met him a month ago. He seems to have a problem with his heart. The way he acts is so...Feminine that it almost makes me laugh. He's fragile so I guess it's understandable. He has this one friend named Akira. He's pretty cute but looks a little rough. I wonder how Takumi stands him, but they do seem like really good friends. They stayed for about a week and during that time he attempted to talk to me. He's a good kid, but he's no fun at all.

I rub my eyes and let out another yawn. I scratch my stomach, since it was so hot all I wore was a big t-shirt with underwear. Actually that's what I wore when I walk around the house before I bother to take a shower. While I sleep I simply have my underwear and a tank top on. Natsuki doesn't want to waste too much electricity so she puts the AC off when we sleep. But as I am now walking through the hallways, I can feel a cooler breeze of the AC.

Now just because it was a holiday for me, didn't mean that it was a holiday for Natsuki. Sitting at the table I see several sausages and a decent looking omelet.

"Now I have to go to work," Natsuki announced finishing a sausage and a piece of toast, "See you in about two hours."

"Two hours only?" I asked, she was usually out for about 6 on Saturdays, "Why?"

Natsuki took a moderate amount of water before looking at me, "N-Nothing. They just wanted to give me a bit of extra time off today."

I then remembered what her diary said. Today was June 28...So it was because it was her birthday eh? I shove a sausage into my mouth and chew. As Natsuki approached the door out of the kitchen I followed her to say goodbye.

When we finally reached the door I thought of something, "Natsuki." I then said.

"Hm?" she responded her right eyebrow rising, "What do you want?"

"Want to go to the beach when you come back?" I offered. I've never been swimming before and since it was summer it would be a nice experience.

She paused and stared at the ground. Turning back at me she said, "Sure, just take care of buying your own bathing suit." She finished her sentence by handing me some money.

"Thanks," I said with a low tone checking out how much she gave me. As she walked away in the driveway I felt a smirk form on my face, "Also! Thanks for not burning my omelet!" I couldn't help but laugh slightly as she turned back.

"You should be happy I made you something!" she yelled before turning around to hop onto her motorcycle.

Tying my hair up I check out my reflection in the body mirror of the washroom. Turning around I show off to myself this two piece. I thought I looked pretty good, my proportions were decent. Then I remembered Mai, she was something special in that department. She was always so modest about it though.

So my outfit ws pretty much blue and green. Blue with a green outline and delicate white flowers coming from the corners. It was pretty simple, but it looked nice.

Grabbing my newly bought beach towel I placed it into my newly bought beach bag that contained my favourite shampoo, conditioner, soap and newly bought sun block. Closing it, I grabbed a simple white t-shirt and a simple red skirt that left little to the imagination. It was perfectly fine sine we ARE going to the beach.

Walking to the front door I open it to see a motorcycle park in with a content looking Natsuki. She didn't seem to see me, but as she approached I hid behind the door locking it.

Unlocking the door I was prepared, "Hey Natsuki!" I shouted causing her to jump.

"Nao!" she screamed, "Why do you always do that?" she asked, I could tell she was pissed. Mission complete.

"Oh but Natsuki," I started in an innocent tone, "All I wanted to do was see you..."

"Its only been two hours," she retorted with an expression that saw right through my innocent act.

I laughed then presented myself, "Well what do you think? Money well spent right?" I watched her as she rose her eyebrow.

"All I see is your bottom..." she responded pointing at the bottom half of my two piece.

"Oh yes..." I replied placing a finger under my chin, "Then you're going to have to wait for the beach. Don't get too excited now."

"Why would I be so excited? You're smaller than me," she replied. I rolled my eyes then let out a pout.

"I can't really tell since you usually wear clothing that never hugs your figure," I complained. It was true, whenever she wore her body suit for her motorcycle, I always was in my room. Not that I really wanted to see-

"Oh so you're the one that's excited?" she commented with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes and turned away feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Anyways I should change," she said again causing me to turn back around, "I won't take too long so wait here.

This was my first time riding on her motorcycle. I was pressed pretty well against her because I had a slight fear of falling off. We hadn't spoken throughout the ride, but I enjoyed the view as we approached the water area.

As we hit the sand I planted down a giant umbrella thing and Natsuki placed a blanket underneath. Placing our beach bags down I removed my shirt and skirt proudly and pointed at the water. She looked at me then yawned. She was lying down on the blanket with her sunglasses on. It was unfair, she was wearing a black blouse and black jeans which I thought was stupid. She looked pretty comfortable.

"Have fun swimming," she said giving me a 'Go' look. I sighed then I lay next to her.

Facing her I frowned, "You're supposed to swim with me."

Placing her sunglasses on her head she sighed, "We were going to the beach. And here we are at the beach."

"Don't you at least have a bathing suit?"

"Yes," she replied. I felt a smile form on my face and pulled out my file. Believe me I've had practice with this. Gracefully slashing at Natsuki's clothes she screeched and I saw her bathing suit.

"Nao!" she yelled in anger, "What the hell did you just do?"

I pulled out the sun block and lathered it onto my arms and legs, "Come on my beloved guardian, let's play in the water." I handed her the sun block as I examined her suit. It was a two piece that was white with a blue trim. It was simple, but she looked good in it...I must admit...She has extremely good proportions, but nothing out of the ordinary like Mai. I then pointed at my back, "Here, put the sun block here then apply it to yourself. I'll do your back."

"You're so cruel sometimes," Natsuki complained rubbing the cool white liquid onto my back. I do _not_ want a sun burn. She sighed in defeat as she placed on the sun block.

"I'll play for a while but after you need to let me sleep." I nodded in response, while she slept I could listen to my mp3 played that was hidden within my bag.

As I applied the sun block lotion onto her I realized how soft her skin was. Yet it was so pale just like mine. I wonder if we'll leave with a tan? Finally finishing I tossed the bottle over to the side and pulled Natsuki up, "Come on you old hag, let's play in the water!"

"I am not old!" she yelled as she fought against my grip, "Remember I'm only two years older than you!"

"Starting from today you mean," I replied with a wink, "Happy birthday Natsuki!" I then pulled her with all my strength and pushed her into the water.

"Gah it's cold!" she screamed shivering slightly. Biting her bottom lip and looking at me with a glare I couldn't help but laugh. But it soon stopped as she splashed me with the same cold water I hit her with.

_**A/N: Natsuki's real birthday is sometime in August right? xD**_

_**I really enjoy reading your reviews guys, and soleil, I wasn't bothered at all. How do I play Natsuki now? Is she still OOC to you?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 9: Yukino's Problem**

I smiled as I wiped myself with my towel. It was still pretty hot so I didn't mind the wind hitting against my wet skin.

Natsuki was lying on her back with her sunglasses on so I couldn't tell whether she was awake or not. I turned to my beach bag and started to go through my things to pull out my mp3 player and then my camera. Pointing it at the clear water I took a pcture. On our side there was no one there so it was good. I then pointed the camera at myself and took a picture for my scrapbook. I was going to take a picture of the sleeping Natsuki but I heard something strange.

A grumble emitted from Natsuki's stomach and she sat up with a frown. Pulling out some money from her purse she handed it to me, "Go get us some ramen...I can't sleep on an empty stomach."

"On one condition," I said accepting the money, "You have to take a picture with me."

She rolled her eyes then let out a sigh, "Fine," she said, "Just this once...And don't go taking pictures of me while I sleep."

"Suuuure," I responded sitting right next to her, "Now smile." I turned to her to make sure she was smiling then I pushed my cheek against hers with a wide smile. As I heard the click from the camera I turned the back to face me. The picture looked...Good. I looked strangely happy, not in the looking strange way but my face looked sincere. I then looked at Natsuki's facial expression, it looked as if she was annoyed yet was about to laugh. This is going to be my new locket picture. If you have to know, I haven't changed it since I first got pictures, but if one was to look into my room, you'd be shocked to see how many photos were hung up. In fact I kept a group photo from my birthday over my head where the roof of my bed was. I dated the year so it would be more memorable.

"Thanks," I said quickly placing my camera onto the blanket.

"N-No problem," Natsuki responded lying back down, "Now hurry with the ramen."

"Of course your highness," I retorted with a smirk. She ignored me as I then dashed for the nearest ramen stand.

As I watched Natsuki pour the mayo over her ramen I smirked, "You'll get fat if you continuously do this."

She stopped to look at me, "Whatever," she then mumbled then went back to her food. I remmbered at the last minute to ask for mayo at the stands for Natsuki. As disgusting as it looked, I needed to get some because I knew she was going to complain about it anyways. I still don't understand why she loves that stuff so much. I believe she mentioned mayo once or twice so far in her diary.

As silence reigned over, I turned on my mp3 player then bopped my head to the beat. I finished my ramen then got up to simply put the container in the garbage. I turned to Natsuki as she slurped the last bit of her own. Wiping her mouth with a napkin she was going to get up to throw it out.

"I'll take it," I then said grabbing the empty plastic bowl.

She looked at me with a strange look, "You're going to do this for me?" she asked, I nodded.

"Well I didn't just ask you?" I then said grabbing the bowl from her, "You look tired."

She smiled at me, "Thanks," she replied, lying back down, "I had fun Nao. We should go out more often."

I threw out the bowl then smirked, "Let's do this again when you're off on thursday."

"How did you know I was off?" she then asked. I wondered why she hadn't asked why I knew it was her birthday.

Sitting back down I replied, "You said so yesterday remember?"

She turned away to stare at the top of the giant umbrella, "Oh yeah...We can do something then."

Before I was able to reply her eyes were closed and she looked peacefully asleep. This time, her sunglasses settled next to her head. I couldn't help but smile as the song on my mp3 changed. Taking out my camera I took a picture, "One for the scrapbook," I mumbled to myself.

Natsuki ended up waking up 2 hours later. I had ended up falling asleep with my head resting on her stomach. It was a bit awkward at first, but one can't control the positions they take while they sleep. So i'm holding onto Natsuki as we drive home. The water looked as beautiful as it always did, but this time the changed colours of the sky made it look eve more beautiful. I rub my head deeper into Natsuki's back and smirk as she shivers. I guess Shizuru's flirting kinda got to me...Not that I like Natsuki the way she did.

So Natsuki's doing some homework in her room leaving me alone to print out the pictures I took at the beach. Secretly I took extra photos of me with a sleeping Natsuki, Natsuki drooling, and surprisingly, I found one of a sleeping me and Natsuki. Some kind, yet stupid stranger who didn't want a camera, took it. I blushed as I saw how comfortable I was.

My ringtone was of my favourite song at the moment. I turned to my red cellphone and flipped it open. Holding it firmly, lying on my bed I said, "Hey."

"Nao," came the voice of my best friend.

"Yukino," I replied, "What's up?"

"N-Nothing really," she replied. It can't be nothing, she did call me afterall.

"You went to the beach today didn't you?" she then asked. I rose my eyebrow, how the hell would she know?

"Yeah...Today is Natsuki's birthday."

"I see," she responded softly, "Tell Kuga-san I said Happy Birthday."

"Of course," I responded, "Now tell me, what's wrong?" I could tell when she was troubled.

"I...It's just that..." she let out a soft sigh. Damn Yukino just say it!

"It's just that what?" I retorted in a sort of annoyed tone, "Just tell me...Come on we are friends right?"

"Yeah we are...I'm sorry for not saying this right away."

I smiled at her voice, I knew Yukino was like this. I'm glad she trusts me enough to eventually tell me.

"So?"

She cleared her throat. I could tell that she was hesitating, "Have...Have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

I was taken aback by the question. I thought about it for a moment, and simply replied the obvious. "No, but I have had people 'fall in love' with me." I responded. I heard Yukino laugh lightly at her end.

"Ah but Nao, I wouldn't consider that 'love'."

"I know," I responded with a smirk on my face, it faded with my next response, "Stupid boys and their hormones."

She continued to laugh, as it died down she continued to speak with her soft tone, "Well...You know Haruka-chan?"

"Suzushiro? The loud mouth who's put me in detention countless times?" I responded. Don't tell me, "Is it her?"

"Y-yeah..." she responded, I was slightly surprised. Yukino didn't look like the type of person who would even consider falling in love. She was always so busy.

"Why are you calling me? If you love her shouldn't you tell her?" I asked. It was true. Shizuru had admitted it to Natsuki countless times but Natsuki has taken it as a joke.

"Well today we were relaxing at the beach. Then we decided to take a walk...So then I spotted you and Kuga-san in a comfortable sleeping position and I saw your camera laying out like that. I took a picture because I thought you might want it for your scrap book. Anyways after I took the picture I put your camera back in its right place then stood up beside Haruka-chan. She started saying how its disgusting to see two girls together like that. I told her that Kuga-san was your guardian, but she just continued ranting. She started to tell me to stay away from you because she doesn't want me to become like that but I told her again about you and Natsuki's situation then she understood."

I listened carefully as she explained to me how she felt so strange after what Suzushiro said. Its understandable taking the feelings that she felt for her. I felt almost sorry for her...Her voice sounded sadder by each word and I think before she hung up she was about to cry. That Suzushiro is so dense, I can say that to myself as well. Yukino cares a great deal for the loud mouth. They are childhood friends. I can't believe I couldn't see how much she truly loved her.

I'm a little envious, I always wanted to know what it felt like to fall in love. Although I was told that it hurt like hell in some ways, and to others, it made you feel on top of the world. Adding the pictures to the scrapbook and changing the photo in my locket I exit my room to see what Natsuki is up to in her room.

I knock gently and I hear her voice calling me in. She was sitting on her bed staring out the window, turning to me she rose her eyebrow, "What is it that you want Nao?" she asked.

I walked over to her bed and sat myself down, "Meh, just bored." I responded, "My friend just called me about something I couldn't really help with."

"Oh," she responded, now paying full attention to me, "A problem you caused?"

I shook my head, "No...I simply can't respond properly." She looked away, then back at me.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked. I lay down on her bed and laughed.

"This isn't exactly the department you special in," I responded. She lay next to me with a slight pout.

"Well you won't know until you ask," she replied in an annoyed tone, "Come on just say it."

"Well, Yukino's in love," I said, "Love isn't exactly your department right?"

There was a pause, I turned to her to look for answers in her facial expression. It looked blank.

"You're right..." she responded, closing her eyes, "I guess I can't help Kikukawa-san too much."

"Exactly," I responded with a light smirk, "I just hope love doesn't get me stumped."

I was surprised to hear her laugh, "Oh Nao, love is harder to get into, than to not get stumped." She turned to me leaning her head on her palm as her elbow dug into the mattress. I did the same to face her except my face wasn't as amused.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked. She was two years older than me, maybe she did experience love of some sort.

"Naw," she responded closing her eyes in frustration, "Although I'm uncomfortable with people liking me."

"There are such people?" I asked with a playful and she responded with a roll of her green eyes.

"Yes, when I was younger there was this guy in my highschool who had a major crush on me. He was so annoying too..."

"Then there's Shizuru," I interrupted, I want to know her real reaction to that.

Natsuki stared at her pillow before her eyes glazed over back to me, "Shizuru...Shizuru is a special case."

"You know she loves you," I said with a frown, "Why don't you just tell her that you want to remain friends?"

She let out a sigh of frustration, "It's not that simple," she responded relaxing her head back onto the pillow, "If I reject her now, it won't stop her."

"Don't be so full of yourself Natsuki," I said with a frown, "You aren't that awesome."

"You don't understand," she responded. I rolled my eyes, I do understand. I can see the pain in Shizuru's eyes when you stop paying attention to her to simply talk to Mai, Mikoto or me. She really and truly loves you.

"She...Loves me...To an extreme," she said her eyes trailing all over the ceiling. I sighed then rested my head into her pillow as well.

"and how do you feel about her?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away, and her breaths deepened, "She's...She's a really close friend."

I sighed, "How would you explain love?" she then asked me. My eyes widened.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Shouldn't you, my elder be telling me?"

She laughed at my comment and I turned my head to face hers as she did the same, "You're right," she said. I smirked.

"Of course I am-" I was about to say something else but I felt her put an arm around me.

"Thanks Nao," she then said. I was surprised, her voice sounded strangely sincere.

"W-What did I do?" I then asked, I couldn't stop myself from blushing from the contact.

"For being here. I feel like I gained a new best friend." She then closed her eyes, she was probably tired.

"No problem," I responded then I tried to get off the bed. Removing her arm I got off the bed and rested a blanket over her sleeping body. Turning off the lights I exit the room and closed the door behind me.

As I take out the book from under my pillow, me all changed and ready for bed I could still feel the heat in my cheeks, "Damn it," I cursed to myself, "Stop feeling like some stupid school girl." Shaking my head I turned to the next entry.

_'August 15 1999_

_My hair is now passed my shoulder blades. Mai was the first to compliment me on them. Also today I met a boy named Takeda. He's so strange, he likes to whack things with sticks. Mai also met his best friend Tate. They seemed to become good friends but I was a little annoyed by Takeda's presence. Still school felt better than being at home. At home all I have is Duran...Mommy and step daddy are always out now. Maybe they're going on dates...That would be nice...Then there wouldn't be another divorce. But then again, I would prefer that over anything.'_

I yawned, not too much progress in the life of Natsuki. I always wondered why she doesn't write everyday. Grabbing the stuffed toy that I was embarrassed to be seen sleeping with, yet adored because it was a gift from Yukino, I cuddled with it. It was a cute looking wolf cub that I decided to name Natsuki. I don't remember how I decided on that name, but it didn't matter as long as she didn't find out.

I hope Yukino finds peace in her relationship with Suzushiro.

_**A/N: yawns I wonder if you're wondering how long this is going to be. I have an idea of how things'll turn out so you'll probably see me updating throughout the week to get it done. xD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 10: Nao's Problem**

I woke up early today so I decided, for once that I would cook. Now I've never cooked before so if this place burns down, it's because Natsuki didn't wake up early enough.

Grabbing 4 eggs I crack them into a bowl then search the fridge for things to place inside this omelet. As my eyes scanned the fridge I spotted red bell peppers, green onion, and some hotdogs. I remembered seeing omelets being made on TV and decided that maybe this would taste decent.

As I dice the ingrediants I pull out a box of salt and pepper to also add to the eggs. Finishing the dicing I go back to the bowl and beat the eggs together. I have to admit that this was annoying, hard, and at the same time fun. Now I add salt and pepper to the egg and mix it one more time.

Searching the kitchen for a frying pan I put the heat to a low so I won't burn the egg while the inside is being cooked. How I knew this fact, I don't know exactly...Bored days with watching TV I guess. As the bottom part of the egg started to become solid, I tossed the ingrediants on top getting ready to put one half on the other. I guessed that that would be how one would keep the stuff in the middle. Now as I take a spatula I attempt to put one half on the other but grumble curses as it breaks slightly.

now that it looked decent, I leaned against the wall as it cooked. Yawning, I decided that I don't want to bother with cooking some sausages since I packed quite the bit into the omelette. Looking back at the omelette I flip it over so the top would be better cooked. I winced as I saw some burnt parts but shook it off since it was my first time.

"Nao!" I heard from the hallway, "I smell something burning!" I frown, the temperature was on low and the omelette looked semi-decent. How could it still smell like smoke? Taking a plate I place the omelette onto it and cut it into two. One half for me, and the other half for Natsuki.

"Calm down!" I yelled as her steps became louder. Within seconds she burst in with a panicked look, "How little the amount of faith you have for me Natsuki-chan," I said in a mock voice.

She didn't yell back but simply sat down as I presented her with the omelette. I handed her a knife and fork along with a smile.

"You cooked this?" she asked as I turned off the stove. Tossing the spatula into the sink and getting my own fork and knife I sit across from her.

"Of course," I responded taking a piece and shoving it into my mouth. I was surprised that the burnt taste wasn't very dominant. In fact the omelette I made rocked. In your face Natsuki!

She took a piece and stared at it, "Is it safe to eat?" she asked. My god, she's serious.

"What?" I said in a whinny voice, "I can cook too."

She shot me a small glare that caused me to smirk. Taking the piece and chewing it, I smiled to see her face light up.

"It's pretty good," she admitted.

"Of course," I responded finshing up my own omelette. It was a victory on my part and although this was nothing compared to what Mai can do, I was still very proud of myself.

Now today was Natsuki's day off and I still had no school. So I decided to drag her to the backyard.

"Come on sempai!" I said in a mock voice, "Let's enjoy ourselves!"

She groaned, "Come on Nao, we went to the beach yesterday..."

I pouted, then gave her my best puppy dog eyes. Come on it worked with everyone else I tried them on, "Please?" I begged. Not that I wanted to play with her that badly, but I did not want to be bored. A girl's got to be busy doing something enjoyable, ne?

"Fine..." she admitted giving me one of her blushes. "I can't say whether I'll be enjoying this experience."

"Come on, I'm not as energetic as Mikoto so even an 'adult' like you will be able to keep up!"

"My place is not where swings, slides, and baskteball courts are," she argued crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes, jeez why is she so picky?

I then looked around the backyard, "How about a one on one game of basketball?" I asked while we walked around, "I promise I can kick your ass."

"Ehem," she said with a rather cocky looking face, "I wanted a basketball court because I'm really good at it. Believe me I've got good form."

"Suuure," I cooed grabbing a basketball, "Let's just see about that." I tossed it to her and she catched it with easy. Dribbling it in many ways I was amazed, "So you speak the truth."

Nothing can describe how much fun I had doing this. Even this day beat any day with Mikoto...And Mikoto had the most interesting games as well. I could feel myself smiling and I loved that Natsuki wasn't acting grumpy. That was, when we weren't arguing over what to play next. I swear, if she were to act more like this, it would almost be like she was the same age as I am.

"I had fun today Nao," she then said while we watched the sunset through the dome. She gave me a genuine smile, and I smiled back. Grabbing my camera that was always somewhere with me, I took a picture of the sunset. Now flipping through the pictures I made today I couldn't help but feel giddy.

"Let me see those," Natsuki demanded leaning her head so it was right next to mine.

"Sure," I answered showing the five pictuyres I took today.

The first was of Natsuki taking a penalty shot. I couldn't help it, she was winning. The next was a picture of Natsuki coming down the slide. Apparently it was her first time. The one following was me on a swing pretty high up. I asked her to take it for me. The next one was a picture of me and Natsuki while we were taking a break lying in the grass. The second last was me and Natsuki having some icing on our face after we attempted to bake a cake. It took us about an hour to clean because we ended up throwing things at each other. And the last picture was Natsuki giving the camera a peace sign.

"I can't believe that we made a decent tasting cake," Natsuki muttered turning back to the icing picture.

I laughed, "What do you mean? You ate like a maniac but suffered from the after taste."

"Why didn't you eat any?" she asked. I stuck my tongue out at her and winked.

"It's because I'm smarter than you."

"Hey!" she yelled pushing me. I pushed her back and we started clawing at each other. I started to get a little irritated so I began to tickle her. It was amazing how ticklish the girl was. Smirking I tickled her until she fell over.

"Weak point of Kuga Natsuki has. Been. Found!" I yelled laughing my head off, "Oh and your facial expression was priceless!"

She collapsed on the grass with a light smile on her face. I lay down next to her with my casual smirk.

"Seriously Nao, you're like the best friend I never had."

"What about Mai?" I asked with curious eyes.

"Mai was my best friend, but she had problems of her own so I hardly saw her."

"And Shizuru?"

"I told you she's one of my closest friends."

"Then what am I?"

"I already said, you're like my best friend! Someone I could spend time with and enjoy myself to a large extent. Believe me, even the bickering makes me happy."

"And why is that?"

She laughed, and my eyebrow remained raised, "Because it makes me think about how close we are. To be able to argue with each other, yet speak to each other immediately after."

I smiled, I understood what she meant. But something in my heart didn't feel right. I winced, and realized that there was something literal about what I had just said.

"Ugh..." I clutched my chest. What the hell was this feeling? Eventually...Everything turned black.

"Nao?"

"Nao?"

"NAO?"

_**A/N: Ohhh...Short chapter, but...Plot twist! Yay! I think...Well it seems that you'll need to be sticking with me for quite the while.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 11: Nao's Problem Part II**

Ugh, this feels even worse than my fever. I feel myself stirring as I awoke from a not so peaceful slumber. All I remember was having fun, then something painful striking into my heart. Then it spread into my head. I hope it's nothing serious.

"She's coming to," I hear a feminine, yet strangely nostalgic voice. I cough once then my eyes slowly open.

"Youko?" I mutter, my voice nearly inaudible. I turn to my side to see a machine beeping, and then cast my eyes down to see a plastic looking mask cupping my nose and mouth. Its cold, so very cold.

"I think she just said something," Youko said. She looked at me with concern and removed the mask.

I coughed again and saw six heads surrounding Youko's. Wait a second, how do I know this person's name? Why does she look so familiar? Holy crap...Don't tell me...It hasn't fully healed?

"Nao," Mikoto said in a highly concerned voice. I have never seen the cat girl so sad.

"Nao..." Natsuki muttered, her eyes were filled with concern as well.

"Nao," chanted everyone else. They all looked so damn worried.

"Everyone..." I finally muttered. It was hard to find the strength to.

"Nao-chan it's good, yet not so good to see you again," Youko muttered with a frown. I turned my head to look for another individual but there was only Youko, Natsuki, Mai, Mikoto, Yukino, Chie, and Aoi. I frowned, and I closed my left eye as it jolted with pain.

"How are you feeling?" Youko asked as I sat up.

"Not good...Not good at all," I replied with an annoyed voice. god, why won't the pain stop?

"Nao!" Mikoto yelled jumping onto my bed embracing me causing everyone to jump and yell in surprise. She started to sob and I simply held the smaller girl in my arms. I looked at Mai and she nodded trying to pry Mikoto off from my arms into hers.

"Nao's going to die!" Mikoto screamed into Mai's arms. She simply hushed her and stroked her hair. My eyes widened in surprise.

Youko shook her head and gave me a reassuring smile, "Nao-chan, Mikoto just hasn't really seen a sick person since Takumi."

"I see," I responded looking down. I was in hospital wear with my locket sticking out, "What's wrong with me?"

Youko turned to everyone, "Only her guardian can stay with her."

"How did you know she doesn't have any parents?" asked Natsuki as everyone else exits the room.

"One, she's been here before, and two, none of you look old enough to be her mother," Youko answered. It was true, they all looked about my age accept for Mai, Mikoto and maybe Natsuki. I sighed as Mai closed the door leaving the three of us alone.

"So is it...What it was before?" I asked cautiously, my voice in a softer tone than usual.

She simply nodded then Natsuki's face was a mix of concerned and confused. Youko turned to natsuki, "Kuga-san," she began, Natsuki paying full attention to her, "Nao has come here when she was about 8 years old. She was found fainted on the middle of the street. You see, she has some sort of strange illness that causes her heart to rapidly beat then eventually clench causing a great deal of pain. Before she becomes unconscious the pain travels to her most effective wound causing her pain. In this case it's the wound she received in her left eye, and this also caused her head to hurt. After the shock she remains in pain for about two weeks. now this'll cost a great deal of mon-"

"I don't care," she responded interupting Youko. She looked rather pissed and concerned at the same time, "Damn her parents, leaving her in an orphanage then passing on such an awful disease?"

As she ranted on Youko gave me a smile, "You got yourself a good guardian," she said quietly while Natsuki ranted. I blushed as Natsuki calmed herself down.

"Anyways," she said coughing returning to her more serious self, "Expenses are no problem. What are the visiting hours?"

"You can visit her whenever you want, her friends can visit only when I'm not here taking care of her," youko explained and thats when the door burst open.

"Sorry Sagisawa-sensei!" cried a nurse as another familiar face rushed in.

"Nao-chan!" she cried rushing over to me.

"Midori," Youko said in a serious voice, "You can come back later but we're kind of busy."

"But Youko-chan..."

"Leave."

"Fine."

I watched as Midori left the room. I winced remembering her, she was the one who paid for my expenses before and she even became my friend. But she had to travel after wards and apparently it was dangerous so she couldn't take care of me. It's strange how I only remember this when I see them. i would've visited them more often but apparently I needed to have someone with me...And after that i guess I completely forgot.

"Who was that?" natsuki asked pointing at the door.

Youko let out a sigh, "My friend Midori and the person who paid for Nao's expenses at the time. She would've been Nao's guardian if she didn't have that archaeological dig after paying for poor Nao-chan."

"I see," Natsuki responded in a softer tone. She then turned to me with a sad smile, "Sorry."

I smirked at her, "Sorry for what? Like you said it was my parent's fault. Don't apologize idiot."

"Yeah," she responded in a low tone. I could feel my eyes widen as she continued to look so sad. The pain in my heart suddenly doubled. I clasped it and I suddenly felt my breathing speed up.

"Nao-chan?" Youko asked in wide eyes, "What's the matter?"

I panted as the pain reduced itself, "It's nothing Youko..." I then let out a small sigh, "That hurt so damn much."

"You should be getting your rest then Nao-chan," Youko muttered with a warm smile, "Kuga-san, if you please."

Natsuki nodded at Youko then began to approach me. Embracing me she held me tight, "Get better. You better get better."

"Of course," I replied with a nervous laugh. I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning red at her touch. I wrapped my arms around her, "It's not like I'm going to die."

She let go of me and gave me a sincere smile, "You're right...You're so stubborn, I doubt you'll be dying on me." I nodded in response with a smile that matched hers. She quickly thanked the doctor and left the room.

"Nao-chan," Youko called out, her face looked sad, "If you don't be careful you might feel so much pain it'll hurt much more than death."

"But am I going to die?" I asked holding my locket close to me.

She shook her head and gave me a sad smile, "Strangely this sickness will cause you to live longer. But I have no idea how to get rid of it, you seem to be the only case."

"Oh," I respond in that low voice that natsuki had been using, "Then I should sleep now right?" She nodded simply in response.

"You grew up so much," she said as she approached the door, "You were so much more stubborn back then. You kept on switching from brave mode to 'There's no point in living' mode."

"Things have changed since then..." I muttered giving her a weak smile.

"You have more people that care for you now don't you?" she asked, her smile looking kind. I nodded and she gave me a closed eye smile, "That's great. You're happy with Kuga-san aren't you?" I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I nodded, "Nao-chan loves Kuga-san doesn't she?" she laughed as I responded with wide eyes and many replies.

Although I can't lie to myself. All this time that I've been with her...Even though sometimes she makes me so pissed, and even though I just adore pissing her off...I loved her. And I'm scared that it may be in a way that was so close to Shizuru's. That cant be though right? She's simply my guardian, someone she enjoys being around. I obviously mean something to her, I know that for sure. The way she looked at me with those sad eyes. I could see them again.

"Ugh..." I groan clutching my chest again. Damn, it's as if it responds to my sadness. This sadness that was formed from Natsuki's sadness. Ack, how cheesy is that? But I can't deny it then.

I love her.

I love my guardian. The woman who took me in, the woman whom I befriended.

I love Kuga Natsuki.

Grabbing my locket, I open it to see that picture of the two of us. Wow Nao, you sure have fallen hard. To a point where I feel like I'm someone else when I simply think about her.

God I want her here by my side.

Stupid hospital rules.

_**A/N: And Nao has finally come to a decision on her feelings. God that took a while XD. Thanks again for the reviews. I love you all.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 12: Tonight Will Pass Us By**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, plus I don't own Story of the Year and their song 'Sleep'.**

Two weeks. Two weeks stuck here in this bed. It sucked since the pain the shock caused makes it hard for my legs to move. I've been here for two days...I slept through the whole first day, then on the second day I really had to use the washroom. Youko had to bring me to the bathroom via wheelchair and I had quite the trouble getting onto the toilet.

It's the dawn of the third day and here I am, awake early, hand over my left eye. I can't believe I forgot about a pain like this. I grumble curse words, I then hear the doorknob turn.

It was Midori.

"Hey Nao-chan," she greeted in a semi cheery voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Not any better," I whine removing my hand from my eye but keeping it closed.

She let out a weak laugh, "I guess remembering what happened last time I shouldn't have asked."

I smiled at her, "I remember you were trying to cheer me up."

"You were a kid," she replied, "It was the least I could do."

"Thanks for paying for me back then."

"If I didn't who would?"

I shrugged, then let out a groan clutching my head in my hands. She had a face filled with concern as she sat at my bedside.

"Sorry for leaving you then...I should've let you come with me."

"You stupid or something?" I retorted with a smirk, "I would've gotten in your way."

She stuck out her tongue, "I guess...You were only 8 then."

"Exactly, so don't go apologizing idiot."

I stuck my tongue out at midori again. She gave me a light laugh in return, "You've grown so much."

I scratched the top of my head and shifted slightly in my hospital bed, "I guess I have. You have no idea how many love letters i get from school."

"Ah youth," Midori said with a laugh, "Boys will be boys right?" I nodded in return and we shared a laugh together.

After Midori's visit no one else came so I decided to attempt to walk around. Removing the blanket I take my time to stand up. Okay Nao, if you could stand up and walk around that's one less pain to worry about. I stare at my feet as I attempt to move them, wincing with every step. Now it didn't exactly hurt, but it felt so weak. Within moments I felt as if I would fall over. And I was right.

Then I felt small arms hold me, "N-Nao..." came my best friend's voice. She gave me a smile.

"Yukino," I muttered with a slightly surprised face. I felt my face soften into a smile, "Mind taking me back to my bed?" She nodded and lifted me. Even though she looked small she was able to carry me there. It was strange, but there was a reasonable reason. Suzushiro, well this is what I've been told from Yukino, stays up late every once in a while and sometimes during her rants she faints. Haruka was in her third year, so Yukino must've gotten some sort of strength from carrying Suzushiro to the nurse.

Finally planting me softly onto my bed I thank her. She smiles back, "It was nothing Nao...So how are you feeling?" Her face shifted into a concerned expression.

"Ahaha, everyone seems to be asking me that," I joke scratching the back of my head. Biting my bottom lip I give her one of my annoyed looks, "Things hurt."

"I see," she replied in her soft tone, "About before..."

"Suzushiro?" I asked, I could see her face turn red. Yup, you got it Nao.

"I...What should I do? She's noticing that I've been acting different, and she always asks me what's wrong..."

"And you respond with a, 'N-Nothing'," I ended that with a perfect Yukino impression.

She nodded, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Her face looked pained as she lifted a hand to her chest, "What am I supposed to do Nao...Should I ignore this?"

I let out a soft sigh, then gave Yukino a most sympathetic smile, "Yukino...You love her don't you?"

"Of course...And to tell the truth, I have loved her for a very long time..."

I nod, "Then...Be true to your feelings and confess. How does she feel about you?"

She hesitated before answering, her eyes stared at my bed then they faced my own, "I...I think I mean something to her."

"What a stupid question for me to ask," I responded with my tongue sticking out afterwards, "I mean come on, you two are inseparable!"

She laughed. Thank god, it kinda bothered me seeing her sad, "That's true."

"And you're childhood friends right?" I asked, I really wanted to help her. A moping Yukino isn't a very awesome Yukino.

"Yes."

"Then the worst that could happen is that she rejects your love but simply wants you to remain friends...And come on, she might even like you back."

"But what she said...Then at the beach..."

I shook my head and planted my hands onto her shoulders, "Come on Yukino. Suzushiro has a huge mouth, sometimes she doesn't mean what she says. And I bet, she might even make exceptions since it is you."

"That's true..." she replied holding both hands over her heart.

There was a silence as I stared at her thinking self. In a few moments she opened her eyes and embraced me fiercely, "Nao...Thanks...And please feel better."

As we separated, I gave her a friendly wink, "Of course I will. I'm not a weak old man."

She laughed lightly as she stood up to approach the door. Bowing, she whispered another goodbye and I lay my head onto my pillow.

Within the matter of 30 minutes, I hear knocks at the door. I was occupied with being ill so I screamed, "Come in!"

As the door opened, I saw Chie and Aoi. One had my mp3 player and the other had my camera. "Thanks," I say accepting my things, "You guys are the best."

"Oh Nao-kun I love your collection of pictures," Chie said sitting on one side of my bed, Aoi sitting on the other side.

"Thanks," I reply applying the earphones to my ear. I don't turn it on so I could enjoy their visit.

"So how are you feeling Nao-chan?" Aoi asked with those blue eyes of her shaking with concern. I saw Chie wrap an arm around Aoi's waist looking at me as if she were asking the same question.

"It hurts..." I reply bluntly, "But it'll hurt for only 2 weeks."

"Two weeks?" Chie says with disbelief, "Oh man the school is going to complain about this." I saw Aoi elbow Chie and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Feel better Nao-chan," Aoi said, Chie repeating it as they stood up, "We might visit you again later this week."

"I'll be waiting," I say with a playful tone waving. As the door closed I lay back down and play some of my favourite tunes.

I open my eyes. I probably fell asleep while listening to my music. Yawning I turn to the table that stood beside my bed. There was my dinner and painkillers. Grabbing it I gobble down the food and swallow the painkillers. It must be pretty late to already have dinner. Man I've been sleeping so much, I guess that can't be helped since I do have an illness that causes me pain. Sleep would always be the better option.

The doorknob turns again. Awesome, another visitor.

"Nao!" I hear, obviously it was Mikoto. She jumped onto the bed and clutched onto me tightly. Mai comes in quietly after with a wave.

I blush as Mikoto rubs her head against my chest, something she did mostly to Mai. It's too bad I couldn't apply as much cushion as her sister did. "Nao!" she yells in despair facing me with a frown.

"Hey Mikoto," I greet stroking the younger girl's hair, "And hello Mai."

"Nao-chan, how are you feeling?" she asked. Ah, the question that I'll probably be hearing throughout my whole trip here.

"Painful," I respond, Mikoto still in my arms.

"Nao feel better so you can play with me!" Mikoto yelled. It was her way of saying, 'Get better soon!' Not that I mind, it was something to be expected from the younger girl.

"I do miss your food though Mai," I say honestly placing the tray that had my food on the table, "Hospital food can't compare to yours."

"I'm honored by that comment Nao-chan," she says her cheeks slightly pink, "Maybe I'll bring you lunch tomorrow."

"That would be great," I say excited. She laughed in response as Mikoto eventually went back to her. She stood up, I knew it was the end of the visit. It was to be expected.

"But tonight will pass us by," I sing to one of my favourite songs. It was a rock/alterative band called Story of the Year. The song was called 'Sleep'.

"As we're breathing this moonlit air," someone else continued. Heh, the singing voice was decent. The door opened to reveal Natsuki and I felt my heart skip a beat. She closed the door behind her and took a seat at my bedside.

"Tonight will pass us by..." I continued to see how much of the song she knew.

"As the world seems to disappear..." she continued, grabbing my left hand.

"But I'm here with you..." I held her hands tightly within my own. I felt slightly awkward because we never were this intimate.

"We will drive forever." She continued putting her fingers through my hair. My god she looked so beautiful in such a dazed and saddened state.

"We will drive forever..." I sung grasping her other hand.

"I'm here with you." she finished letting go.

"You're pretty good," I said giving her a wink, "We should sing these songs together more often."

"Haha," she responded letting go of my right hand placing it on her lap, "Thanks, your voice is pretty good as well."

"Of course," I responded tightening my hold on her left hand.

"Nao..." she muttered looking deep into my eyes, "This illness of yours has gotten me so worried."

I give her a friendly smirk, "I already said that I'm not going to die...Although."

"Although...?" she asked urging me to continue. I blush and try to avert my eyes, but it didn't work.

"I'd prefer for you to stick with me."

"Oh..." she mumbled using her right hand to scratch her head, "I'm glad you e-enjoy my company." Hah, she's blushing. She's probably not used to doing bedside sitting.

"Promise to visit me everyday?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes for extra effect.

"Sure," she responded stiffly, "I'd be glad to."

"Great," I respond. I feel my stomach flipping, "I feel better already," I say.

She rolled her eyes, "Was that sarcastic?" she asked. I laughed.

"Naw," I respond with a smile, "I'm serious...Because...Well I really do enjoy your presence. I like you Natsuki."

She gave me a sincere smile, "I like you too Nao."

I could feel my heart skip a beat again and I close my eyes. Things turned black again. I would've been happier if I was able to really and truly confess my feelings. But a part of me was so afraid of rejection. yet the other part is urging me to take the risk. Its too late to say any more now.

_**Normal POV:**_

Natsuki watched as the younger girl fell asleep. She felt her grip loosen on her left hand so she released her own. She took her right hand and stroked the younger girl's hair and felt a wetness in her eyes.

"Ara, I haven't seen Natsuki cry since she was small," a kyoto-ben accented voice called out. Shizuru closed the door quietly and sat with Natsuki, letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki cried burying her face into her shoulder, "Thanks for coming."

"Ara, Natsuki is such a baby."

"I am not!" she yelled giving the older girl a pout, "It's just that..."

"You love this girl don't you?" she asked, hiding the pain that reside within her eyes.

"I...I can't say..." she responded, and it was honest. Some emotions could be so confusing.

"Why?" Shizuru asked stroking Natsuki's hair.

"I...I just can't. I mean, you've loved me for a long time, and we've become good friends...Yet I was never able to love you back. Nao...Nao's different and for some reason I just can't say whether this feeling I have for her is love. Besides it wouldn't be fair to you..."

"Ara, Natsuki is such a sweet child considering my feelings," Shizuru responded holding the younger girl close, "But you need to search your feelings. Don't think about how they affect everyone else. I won't be angry if you choose her, but remember you always have a place in my heart."

Natsuki stopped crying to look at Shizuru with a smile, "Shizuru...I'm really sorry I couldn't reciprocate your feelings."

"But Nao's special isn't she?" Shizuru asked facing the young red head, "I bet you that if I hadn't met you, I would've fallen in love with her."

"Hah, really?" Natsuki responded also looking at her, "Are we that alike?"

"I guess," Shizuru replied, "But right now, there's only one Natsuki, and only one Nao. I'll always love Natsuki, but who does Natsuki love?"

Natsuki simply stared at Nao's sleeping figure instead of responding to Shizuru. Shizuru smiled a sad one, and tears formed in her eyes. She was rejected all this time, but at least she and Natsuki can forever be close friends. She glanced at Natsuki then at Nao, 'Nao-chan, you better keep my Natsuki happy.' She wiped one of her tears as Natsuki continued to watch Nao, it was so hard to let go, but she knew that she had to have done it eventually. She knew it since the first time she saw Natsuki look at the red head's smiling face.

_**A/N: Oh, some normal POV there. I love the song 'Sleep'. XD Last chapter for today since I needs my sleep. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, how will these two confess their feelings?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 13: Holding On**

"Haha, I told you."

"Thanks Nao. I never would've done it if you haven't convinced me."

"It took me three days of full discussion in order to convince you. You sure are a toughy. But I love you for it. Always double checking everything, sometimes I just feel too lazy."

She laughed, I haven't heard her so relaxed in quite the while, "Well it sucks that you won't be too intimate."

"I-It's okay. Haruka-chan says that I'm still too young and that she doesn't want it to seem like she's taking advantage of me."

"Oh Suzushiro, you never cease to entertain me. God, these are just excuses, I bet you she's shy."

"Haruka-chan? M-Maybe..."

"If you suggest some things," I said playfully winking at no one, "Or if you make the first move..."

"Nao!" she yelled. I knew she was blushing, her voice was making it so obvious. God I miss teasing her.

"Haha I'm joking, you know that."

"Yeah..." she responded giggling on her end, "Yet I still can't help but fall for it."

I laughed in response, "Well Yukino-chan, good luck with love."

"Thank you Nao, seriously, I wouldn't have found the courage if you didn't convince me."

"It was annoying having to convince you, I'll be honest. But seeing you moping around about such a thing made me a sad, sad Nao. So have more confidence okay?"

"Mhm. I will Nao."

"Then I'll talk to you later, I have to have a checkup."

"Okay, bye Nao. Feel better."

"Thanks, bye."

I hung up my cell phone and let out a sigh that melted into a smile. It felt good knowing that my best friend was much happier. It was funny since as soon as she hooks up with Suzushiro, Chie and Aoi get together. I still feel stupid for not seeing it before. The two were practically made for each other. But enough of love, it's time to feel that cold stethoscope against my skin. Yeah, it was so cold that it even went through the hospital clothing.

The doorknob turned cuing Youko. I gave her a smile and she returned it.

"How are you Nao-chan?" she asked. I looked down at myself seeing tubes attached to my skin. I've had an attack recently so this is supposed to help me. I'm not much of a science person so I don't even want to bother with these.

I turned to face her with a pout, "Okay I guess. How many more days till this stops?"

"Based on your last visit here, 8 more days. But you have aged so it could be less or more," she then pulled out a whole bunch of papers on her clipboard, "According to this, its been the same results. Except you had less attacks...I think that might be because you're not as panicky as before."

"So I should just remain calm?" I asked giving her a hopeful look.

She nodded, "Yes, your visits from your friends seem to help as well with your heart rates."

I smirked, "Then maybe we should extend their visiting hours."

She laughed, damn, she's going to say no, "Sorry but your check ups are important. Unless you don't mind talking to your friends while you're half naked."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I can't believe I forgot about that, "Okay then how about letting them stay later at night? Like you usually stop allowing them from coming after my final check up of the day."

She put a finger to her shin and pondered for a moment. Come on say yes, "Ok then, if it helps."

"Thanks Youko!" I yelled giving her a wide smile, "Now on with the check up!"

It was 11 30 at night. As I sit here with my cellphone in hand I pout. No one is available. Damn, then I'll probably have to wait til tomorrow. Letting out a sigh I stare out the window. I grab my mp3 player and insert the earphones into my ears. Turning it to Story of the Year I start pretending to play air guitar. Come on, a girl can dream can't she?

I suddenly stop to clutch my chest. I smirk, "Damn it, I should've known better after trying to dance to some of my Daft Punk songs..." Shut up, I love a variety of songs. It was a bad day, I was celebrating for being able to stand for a long time so I started to dance. But I went over board and had a small attack. I guess being actively excited and being sad cause the same pain. No wait, being really sad gives me a great shock. Well that's what Youko said.

"Whoah in the shadows of our lives we can fall into the night unscarred!" I sing shaking my head to the beat. It's one of the only ways to keep myself sane when alone, even if someone were to come in right now and tell me I'm crazy. It's funny though, cuz that hasn't happened yet.

"Whoah, in the shadows of our lives, we can never let it go this far!" I continue as the song finished.

"Looks like someone is having fun," I hear a voice barely call out. Shit, my volume is up pretty high. Such bad form Nao.

I turn off my mp3 and look up to meet green eyes, "Natsuki?" I mutter, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. Hopefully she didn't notice.

She gave me a smirk, "Your air guitar could use some work." What is she doing? Well two can play at this childish game.

"I bet you its way better than yours," I retort, my face filled with confidence. I wonder if Natsuki has any musical talent at all.

She came closer and eventually planted herself on my bed. Taking in a deep breath then releasing it, she started a sample of air guitar. My eyes widen and I find myself clapping, "Wow," I comment.

She finishes and gives me a smirk again, "Only a professional could properly do air guitar." She said, I gave her a funny look.

"Professional?" I asked. Maybe Natsuki did have musical talent.

"I play the acoustic and electric guitar," she admits with modesty. If I was her I would rub it in my face. Maybe she didn't know how badly I wanted to learn.

"Teach me," I then say, "I've always wanted to learn."

She pauses from answering to cross her arms. Closing her eyes I can tell that she's thinking, "Fine," she responded soon after.

I could feel my face light up, then I shook it off with a smirk, "I bet you I could become better than you." I said with confidence, crossing my arms.

She gave me a small smile, "Sure," she says sarcastically.

"Whatever," I respond sticking out my tongue, "You'll see."

"I'll bring you your guitar tomorrow. We can start with getting you an acoustic guitar."

I nod, "Okay then."

After that, I simply stared at her. She was staring out of the window, she seemed a little dazed. I frowned and waved my hand in front of her face, "Natsuki? Is the full moon calling the wolf?" I joke laughing right after. She turns to me and I nearly feel myself gasp. She remained to look dazed as she came closer, "Natsuki?" I call out hoping to get to her. As she continues to approach I feel myself blushing, "N-Natsuki?" I say a last time as my body stiffens to her contact. She had placed her arms around me pulling me into an embrace.

"Aha, I see," I begin smirking, and loosening my body, "The guitar lessons are so you could spend more time with me right?"

"So you knew?" she asked, her head still resting on my shoulder, "Youko told you then?"

I was about to wrap my arms around her neck in response when I realized what she had just said, "Told me what? Natsuki..."

"Oh," she said continuing to hold me, "So she hasn't."

"Natsuki just tell me already," I yell in annoyance, "come on!"

She laughs lightly still not letting go, "You're going to have to stay for another month or two."

I push her away and look at her with surprised eyes, "W-What?" I ask in disbelief, "Why?"

Natsuki sighed and placed some of her hair behind her ear, "Youko told me as I came. She said that since you have a new illness that has never been experienced before, she felt it was safer to take more tests and send some results to some scientists. And I think...Well she said she might have to send you to America."

My jaw drops only slightly, I could feel my left eye twitch, "Y-You're joking right?"

She crossed her arms and faced the window again, "Why would I be joking? I was shocked about it too."

"Ah, so that was a pity hug?" I asked in a low voice, "No wonder why you held me for so long."

She turned to me with a blush on her face. I don't know how she does it, being so boyish in some ways, yet so cute and beautiful at the same time.

"N-Nao, it isn't like that," she said approaching me again, "It's just that- Nao?" I pulled her into an embrace, my head resting on her shoulder and my arms around her waist.

"So stay here for several months, then get sent to America right?" I say feeling her stiffen under my grip, "Then you better teach me how to play by then."

She relaxed into my embrace and wrapped her own arms around my waist, "Of course," she responded softly. I could feel my cheeks heat up again as she began to stroke my hair. Wow, Natsuki's being brave, doing this so openly.

So we remained in that position for the next 5 minutes. I sank into her embrace and enjoyed every second. As time passed, I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt. Seriously I did. But even after all I told Yukino, after all those days rejecting guys, playfully flirting with those guys, receiving love letters, watching people confess their love, saying how one should just let it out. I...I just couldn't. I'm such a hypocrite. I guess it is really hard to say three simple words. What am I afraid of? Rejection? 'Just staying friends'? I guess I really do want something more with her. As much as I hate admitting it, I'd rather have her hold me the rest of my life, than become rich and successful. Stupid teenage hormones.

As she began to let go I just held onto her tighter, "Natsuki," I mumble, I could feel myself feel weak, "Just...Just a little longer."

She laughs lightly getting right back into that embrace, "Of course." I smile and close my eyes enjoying for as long as I could.

_**A/N: I've been enjoying those reviews you guys gave me. Yes I am quite the quick updater aren't I? I'm planning for this to finish eventually. Then I could focus on my other neglected stories, or I might come out with another NaoNat. xD As much as I adore ShizNat, NaoNat just needs more love, ne?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 14: Holding Out**

I felt excited to my stomach. Or that might've been the breakfast the hospital provided me. I was excited either way so might as well not think too hard about it. It was a school day, so no one was going to come. Well none of my school friends. Today Natsuki promised to bring her guitar and my own, so she could teach me.

Last night ended with her telling me what time she was going to arrive. I was able to sleep peacefully, embracing my stuffed wolf cub that remained hidden underneath my pillow along with my camera. Rcently I found a picture of myself holding my wolf cub while sleeping with a smile on my face. After was a friendly picture of Midori.

My collection has grown, even though I was in my hopsital clothing for the whole time, I didn't look half bad. I had pictures of Youko and Midori, Youko, Midori and I, Natsuki and Shizuru, Natsuki and I, Yukino and I, Mikoto and I, Mikoto and Mai, Mikoto, Mai and I, Chie and Aoi, and many group photos. I can't wait to add it to my scrapbook. I hope they let me do that before sending me to America.

Oh yes, Youko confirmed what Natsuki said during my morning check up. She apologized, but I guess I didn't mind. She said I would stay for a year which troubled me. I wouldn't get to see Natsuki and the rest of my friends for a whole year...At least she told me so that I knew that I needed to tell Natsuki how I felt within 3 months. Yup, three months, thats how long I was to stay here. I sure as hell better enjoy these three months.

The door swung open and Natsuki was holding two guitar cases. She unravelled what I assumed to be hers first. It was a beautiful guitar that was blue with a grey trim and random red designs. I admired the face of a wolf at one part and read the 'Kuga Natsuki' on the neck and 'Duran' on the body. She placed the strap around her snugly and then took out mine. I watched with curious eyes as she took it out and I felt my smile widen. It had a red base with green trims and a darker green with red designs along the neck. 'Yuuki Nao' was on the body and on the neck there was no name.

"Julia," I said. She got to put 'Duran' on hers so I wanted 'Julia' on mine.

"You're going to name this 'Julia'?" she asked, one of her eyebrows raised, "Then shall I do the same to your electric guitar? Although I doubt we'll be able to get to that before you need to go." She then placed a strap on mine and handed it over to me.

"I'll be there for a year," I muttered accepting the guitar. It quickly left her hands and landed on my stomach. "Hey be careful Natsuki!" I yelled rubbing my stomach with a frown, "What are you, stupid or something?"

"S-Sorry Nao," she responded quickly sitting at my bedside next pulling out books and sheet music, "I don't know what hit me."

"Whatever," I retort with a pout, "You know I'm ill now so you should be more careful."

"I said I was sorry," she replied in an annoyed tone, "Be happy that I at least bothered to get you your own guitar."

I sighed as I started to delicately scan my guitar.

The next four hours was filled with me learning hand positions and chord. She also told me stories about her learning the guitar with a private tutor while Shizuru encouraged her while she drank tea. We ended up eating dinner together and I showed off how quickly I learned the hand poisitions and I ended up spilling some of my soup on her and we got into an arguement. It ended with a laugh so it was all good. She's now in the bathroom, she's going to show me one song then we're going to take a break to simply...Talk I guess. Maybe I should take advantage of this.

The door opened agin to reveal Natsuki

I smile, maybe I should try. Actually, I want to, no, I have to, I need to ask her, "Natsuki..." I mutter trying to find the strength within me to ask.

"Yeah Nao?" she responded sitting at my bedside again.

"Um..." I begin, feeling a little shy. "Will you...Come with me to America?"

Her eyes widened, oh no, dn't tell me she's going to say no.

"Nao..." she mutters, I could feel some sort of strange emotion coming from those words, "I...I..."

"Please!" I beg, I knew my eyes showed how much I wanted her to go.

"Nao..." she repeated looking at me with a smile, "Of course."

I nearly jump out my bed but instead I resort to pulling her into an embrace, "You're not joking right?" I ask seriously afterwards, "You'll really go right?"

"I will Nao," she assured me returning my embrace, "And I can continue teaching you there too." I loosen my grip and push her away.

"You...You said yes just so you can continue teaching me?" I ask in a nearly dead tone. I wonder, is she taking me seriously?

She shook her head, thank god, "Nao...I want to spend time with you. And I want to be by your side. I can't have you stay there on your own."

I smile and feel wetness at the corner of my eyes, "Natsuki..." I mutter, "You have no idea how much this means to me." And that is not an understatement. I can't stop the floating feeling that's building up within me. I feel so out of it, yet I can't control it. I feel like screaming, I feel like saying those three words now. But I get distracted as she plants her hand on top of my head. Her touch was like magic, making me forget what I was previously doing.

"Hah," she responds simply stroking my hair again. I like this feeling. She then released me from her touch and grabs her guitar.

"What song are you going to play?" I ask wiping away my tears. I have to stop acting like such a sap.

She strumed her guitar once, "How about...'Sleep'? Like we sung before? Since you do know it."

"You can still make it sound good with just the acoustic?" I ask. There are quite the few instruments in the song.

"It's possible," she responds, "I've done it before."

"Well then go ahead sensei," I say in a mock voice. She rolls her eyes then begins to play.

tearing through this ghost town  
they haunt the lifeless streets  
still it seems they call our names  
they call our names  
we'll never feel the same

tonight will pass us by  
as we're breathing in this moonlit air  
tonight will pass us by  
as the world it seems to disappear  
but i'm asleep at the wheel

another destination far away from here  
where the streets they call our names  
they call our names  
we'll never feel the same  
again

but tonight will pass us by  
as we're breathing in this moonlit air  
tonight will pass us by  
as the world it seems to disappear  
but i'm here with you  
we will drive forever  
we will drive forever  
i'm here with you

but now I'm asleep at the wheel  
and still the streets they call our names  
they call our names  
they call our names

Throughout the whole song I was watching Natsuki's fingers as she played. As she finished I look up at her, she stares back at me.

"That was good," I mutter, "Your voice is a little low so it works."

She sighs as she puts away her guitar, "I guess you can only appreciate how much effort it takes when you really learn how to play."

"You heard me Natsuki, I'm going to get better than you!" I yell with confidence pumping my fists.

She smiles softly turning to me after putting away her guitar, "I can't wait for that," she admits now putting away my guitar, "Tomorrow I have work so I want you to practice okay?"

I nod in response, "When will I get to see you then?" I asked, my tone serious.

"About 11 I guess," she responds looking up thinking about the time, "You're lucky I take time out of my free time to visit you."

"And I'm honoured," I reply in a mock voice smirking, "Really and truly I am," I then say honestly, "Like I said before. I enjoy your company."

She gave me a warm smile coming back up to me laying a hand on my head, "And I enjoy yours. Now I'll see you tomorrow." With that she laid a kiss onto my forehead giving me a red face and a gaping mouth. After that she turned to leave without turning back.

I lift my left hand to touch the part that she kissed, reminding myself of the sensation of her lips on my skin. My heart started to hurt again, my eye hurting again as well. I realize that I didn't tell her. I got carried away with being happy with the fact that she's going to come with me to America. I hopes she accepts my feelings, because if I have to go through the pain of a rejection, then end up still feeling like this around her, or maybe forming these feelings with a different person, I'm going to kill her. That's if, I am able to. Ugh I have got to stop thinking about this stuff and get it over with. It's so painful too.

Damn my carelessness. Gah, at least I have three months left, you don't need to rush things Nao. But...I really, really want to tell her and get it over with. Goddamn it, why am I so stupid?

Actually, you know what? Feeling this rush form within me I get out of bed and use as much strength as I can to run out. Luckily, Natsuki was still walking in the hallway.

"Natsuki!" I yell to get her attention.

She turns around and raises one eyebrow, "Nao? Wait why are you out of bed?"

"Goddamn it Natsuki!" I yell feeling the wetness form in my eyes again, "I...I...I lo-" I feel my knees shaking, damn this stupid illness. "I lo...!"

"Nao?"

"Natsuki..." I could feel myself collapse on the ground. The cold and hard ground. What's worse is that I landed on my hand. I felt some pain strike through it.

Natsuki comes to me picking my up carefully. I felt some other wetness fall onto my cheek, but I can't tell what it was because everything faded to black once more.

_**A/N: Now I know nothing about playing the guitar so bare with me since I skipped the scene. yawns Now I won't tell you whether it'll be 3 chapters more or 5. Or for all we know it, there could be only 1 left! GASP. Thanks for everyone's support along the way! I would've had more out, but school's in the way and I have lots of homework. xD Now review for me my pretties.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 15: Pictionary**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any other anime mentioned here. XD**

What a stupid, STUPID idiot! I groan in pain as I feel the pain in my wrist strike again. I now have a cast, but that doesn't stop it from hurting. What's bad is that I don't get to play ANY guitar. What's worse is that i was too chicken to even finish saying 'love'. Maybe I should just give up. Then again, I am Nao, a stubborn little bitch who doesn't take shit from no one, not even me. It's pretty late at night and Natsuki is sleeping in a chair not too far from me. Apparently she was here the whole time. What is she, stupid? Her work starts early tomorrow. Well actually it starts in the next 4 hours. I yawn, and as I look down at my wrist, I remember that I haven't finished reading Natsuki's diary. I wonder if I ever will.

Yawning, covering my mouth with my left hand now, I think to myself. What if I just ask her about her childhood? She wouldn't mind would she? We have become pretty close. At least that's what I've concluded after all this time.

"Nao," I hear Natsuki mumble, a yawn following after. I looked up at her as she wiped her eyes then stretched her arms.

I continue to stare at her as she looked at me groggily, "What is it sleeping beauty?" I ask with a small smirk on my face.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asks now getting up. Haha, she's probably planning on going to get ready for work.

I crossed my arms in a huff, "Wait a second Kuga," I say causing her to pause and look at me with a raised eyebrow, "I want you to tell me a story."

She yawned again and sat back into her chair, "Aren't you a little young for stories?" she asks leaning a bit forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

I shook my head, "Not a fairy tale smart ass," I retort in an annoyed tone, "I want to know how exactly your parents died and how you ended up in an orphanage." I finish it with a serious tone of voice and i hope she takes me seriously.

"Ah," she responds leaning back onto her chair folding her arms, "Why?" she then asks bluntly.

"I felt that we've become close in these past...4 months is it now?" she nods and I continue, "I'd like to know a bit more about you you know."

She les out a sigh and a reassuring smile, "Okay then," she replies. Releasing her arms from being folded she rests one elbow on an armrest and the other on her hip. She then looks at me with a smirk, "But, you have to tell me your story."

I let out a sigh that was similar to hers, "Fine, fine."

"Then we have ourselves a fair deal."

"Whatever just go on with the story."

"Do you want me to say it or what?"

"Sorry," I retort in a mock voice, "I'm listening so anytime now."

She rolls her eyes then clears her voice. Her expression changed from annoyed to serious and I watched her eyes contently as she told her story.

"My childhood was okay I guess. My parents were usually busy with things, so they got me a dog so I could have company. His name was, undoubtedly Duran. So every once in a while I got to spend time with my parents, either alone or with both of them there. Anyways, one day I was with my dad and we were holding hands while walking through the park. I see my mother with this guy and I wondered whether he was a friend or whatever. Then I felt my dad tighten his grip on my hand causing this eternal bruise." She then lifts her hand to show me. Gah, after reading that part, I looked for it, then eventually found it. It was nothing new, "I was confused on their decision and I found them arguing a lot. My dad injured my right eye and there's still a faint scar," she pointed with her right hand closing her right eye so I could have a better look. This is all old news. "Anyways they eventually divorced and I ended up with my mother. She married an abusive man and I really wanted them to divorce. They didn't divorce though, my step father wouldn't allow it. So mother, Duran and I ran away," ah something new. I nodded and urged her to continue, "So we lived alone for a while in a remote place. I had contact with Mai but that was all we could afford. One day while my mother was out to visit the nearest grocery, which was an hour car ride away, she never came back. Then these people came to my house saying that she was dead. It didn't help since while we were waiting for my mother Duran got run over. So i was sent to an orphanage and eventually I was adopted by Shizuru."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her own while I was taking in the whole story. It was strange how she never even broke a tear. If Kanzaki-san asked about her parents death, then...Oh yes, what about her father?

"Hey," I say frowing, "You need to tell me of your father and your experience at the orphanage."

Her eyes widened, then softened, "Hah, it seems you noticed I didn't mention that."

"Even Mikoto would've noticed that," I retort, "Come on, out with it."

"Okay okay," she replies, "My father came to visit me at my orphanage, but then on our way home he tried to kill me so I was able to run back to the orphanage and got them to arrest him. After that I decided that I couldn't really trust anyone. My mother was killed by another human, and one of the humans that I thought I could trust ended up trying to kill me. So what was the use? After Shizuru came into the picture though, and I was brought back to Mai and met her little sister, I came to realize that not every human is like that. But it did take me a while to get sociable. You know, your principle was concerned about me during my time at that school, he asked me about it when you had to exit the room."

I nod and close my eyes to take it in. So she acted like that in highschool, but eventually got to warm up to people. Thats completely normal. people just weren't my thing back then.

"Now its your turn," she says walking over to sit at my bedside, "And hurry because you need sleep, and I need to go to work."

"Okay then. I don't know whether my story was as tragic as yours, but whatever."

"Okay, okay, just go on with it."

I roll my eyes, "Okay so it all started with...Well I really don't know. I have no idea whether I'm Japanese at all. For all we know I could be American! I was in the orphanage at the youngest age that I could remember. Now the orphange's living conditions were decent, but those kinds of things could never supplement for me being abused by them. Now my scar is on my left eye and way more visible than yours," she nods at me and I sigh once more, "So I eventually ran away from the orphanage and found myself on the streets. If I were to tell you every single attack, attempted rape, storm, well every single fucking adventure you'd be here for looong time."

"I see," she responds with her eyes closed. She was still taking it in as well, "You're happy with me, Mikoto and Mai right?"

God, that question again, "Of course," I then respond. She smiles at me and pushes me down slightly so I would lie back.

"Go to sleep okay? That cast'll only be on for two weeks so we can resume your training afterwards," she says placing the blanket over my body. She then turns around and walks towards the door.

"Hey!" I sream getting her to turn around.

"What is it Nao?" she asks.

I take my left hand and point to my forehead, "You forgot to do soemthing." She instantly turned red then turned right back to the door. "Come on!" I yell, "Natsuki..." I then mutter in a sad tone. She turns to me with a sad look in her eyes, "Natsuki. I love you," I finally say. It felt good to finally say it, but it felt strange as she simply stared.

"I love you too Nao," she responds, causing my eyes to widen.

"Then prove it!" I yell with a passion. I sit up and look her deep in the eyes, "prove it to me!" I repeat.

She shakes her head, "'Nao. I really do love you. But I really need to go now."

"Natsuki you coward!" I yell as the door closes. I feel the urge to get up and chase after her, but after what happened last time, I screamed random curses and placed the blanket over my head. Now grumbling these curses, I eventually find sleep.

Ah, how kind can my friends be? I've been missing quite the lot of school, and I'll be missing more in the future. So here they are with piles of homework. And they're going to teach it to me. You have no idea how excited I am. No, seriously, I wonder how they're going to pull this off.

"Okay so Yukino-kun is going to begin with science," Chie said handing my science textbook over to Yukino. Yukino took it and opened it to the right pages. I stared and awaited.

That's when Aoi cracked, "Chie-chan!" she complained, "Why do I have to do english? You know my grammar is horrible!"

"But I ended up with math, and I really suck at math," Chie complained as well.

"I could do those," Yukino muttered between the two. They looked at her, then at each other, shaking their heads.

"No!" Chie yelled, "We can do this Aoi!"

She shook her head in response, "Never! I will never do it!"

I shook my head, then rested my left hand onto my head, "These girls..." I stared as they continued to yell at each other, Yukino was pulling out a whiteboard. I wonder where she got that from.

"Girls!" I yell, "Let's just do something else! See, Yukino brought a whiteboard. Let's play pictionary, I'm on Yukino's team."

"But, Nao I-" I gave her a wink and brought her over to me.

"Come on, let's have some fun, I don't want to learn more when I could spend time with you guys. Although bare with me, I only have my left hand to use."

"But what about your homework?" she asks concerned.

I give her a casual peace sign then I stick my tongue out playfully, "Loosen up, I could read those things over when I'm bored. You know how quickly I catch onto things."

She let out a sigh, "Well if you say so..."

"Okay, now Chie and Aoi, my favourite pairing, let us play pictionary! Topic, anime!" they both shook their heads, "Now Yukino and I will pick one, so which one of you will be drawing?" Chie rose her hand up nodding at Aoi.

Yukino remains right next to me, "Now, which anime shall we choose?"

"Um...How about, Lucky Star?" she suggests. I nod, could they really guess it by just drawing a star? She writes it down and gives it to Chie. Chie looks down at the paper and begins to think it over.

"Ready?" Yukino asks staring at her digital watch. Chie nods and Yukino shouts, "Go!"

I watch with smirk on my face as Chie draws a star. Aoi stares at it, and gets nothing. Chie lets out a soft sigh then draws a face. Oh crap, its Konata's signature expression! The mole is even there. Dammit, how could Yukino and I forget it?

"Kona-chan!" Aoi yells in a happy tone, "Lucky Star! It's Lucky Star isn't it?"

"Damn Yukino," I say punching the bed, "We need a hard one."

"Our turn to choose!" Aoi says in a cheerful tone, "Who's drawing?"

"I am," I say pulling the whiteboard near me. Actually, Yukino did it for me.

"Good luck Nao," she whispers before going to a different spot.

I watched as Aoi and Chie discussed the anime. I frown, they looked really excited. They hand me the piece of paper and I look at it, 'Bleach'. Hah, this shouldn't be too hard. All I need to do is draw a hollow and...Wait, I can't draw a hollow! Oh dammit...Err...

"you ready Nao-kun?" Chie asks. I then figured out what I should draw.

"Yeah," I respond with marker in hard.

"Go."

I removed the cap and drew a frowning face with spiky hair, then I draw a crude arm and a large sword that looked like a kitchen knife. Yukino has got to get this!

"Bleach," she says simply.

"Yukino! You are my hero!" I exclaim motioning her to come over. I give her a hug, "Haha, a crude drawing of a giant kitchen knife is still a giant kitchen knife. You guys have underestimated me!"

Chie and Aoi ended up winning. We stopped at 20 points, they got 20 and we had 18. Do you have any idea how hard it is to draw a mecha, a gundam, with your left hand? Shut up you lefties. We had a good time though, but now they had to return and I was left with textbooks and homework.

Natsuki entered the room at exactly 11:28 PM. I was staring at the door, my textbooks on the floor. I only finished half of it, and slept for the rest. I hate writing with my left hand.

"Yo," Natsuki greets casually, "How you feeling?"

I glare at her, she simply raises her eyebrow, then her expression softens, she lets out a sigh.

"Natsuki," I mutter, "Come here," I open up my arms inviting her to come, "Don't worry, I don't bite. At least not now."

She smirked, "You don't have enough energy now do you?" she asks.

I smirk back, "Oh so you want me in full energy eh?"

She turned red, I pulled her into an embrace, "Ah, I'm just kidding around."

"You seem to be in a good mood," Natsuki replies, sitting on my bed as I let go.

"I had a lot of fun with my friends," I respond, "They cheered me up after breaking my wrist and getting rejected."

"You got rejected? By who?" I whack her in the head with my left hand.

"You!" I yell, "You just left without anything. You say 'I love you' then you leave."

"Nao maybe it's just a little too soon."

"What the hell are you talking about? Its not too soon, in fact, I've been longing for this for a long time."

"Nao I never knew-" I closed my eyes and went straight for it. She was close enough for me to pull in, so I simply took advantage. As soon as our lips came into contact I wrapped my arms around her neck. She struggled for the few moments, but eventually she gave in.

_**A/N: Oh the pain, in my hands...But I really wanted to update. Lets see some reviews guys, they are very appreciated. 8D**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 16: ****I Love You All**

I felt my heart swell up as she eventually crawled on top of the bed. I tried to be careful with my right hand and pulled her to remain on top of me. I could tell that she wanted it too, I could taste it. Now I was no coward, even as I felt the pace of my heart quicken. I delve my tongue into the corridors of her mouth. She lets me in.

After a few moments we part, both of us nearly breathless. I stare into her eyes as my arms remain around her neck. She stares back with a neutral look in her face, and on mine a smirk.

"Natsuki..." I mutter, my heart rate calming down. "I love you."

She continues to stare, then closes her eyes leaning her forehead atop of mine, "I love you too Nao."

"Now I'm not talking about that crap 'infatuation'," I say with a sightly angered tone, "I really mean it."

She let out a small laugh, "I do too. And I never doubted you." I continue to stare into her eyes looking for honesty. She wasn't lying.

I let out a small sigh, "Its too bad I won't be initiating those kinds of things too often. It increases my heart rate so I might get an attack." I watched as her eyes widened in shock. I place a finger to her lip, "Now don't start thinking that you should end this relationship with me because you think I'll just get hurt. If you broke up with me, then that shock would be fatal."

"I see that Sagisawa-san taught you some things," she says with a relaxed expression, "You kind of made it sound like you forced me into this relationship."

I give her a wink and pull her in closer, "You're mine Natsuki," I say with confidence then giving her a small peck on the lips, "I love you, and nothing can change that. Now promise me that you won't hurt me."

She lets out a sigh and gives me a soft peck on my lips then smirks, "I won't hurt you. Although there is a possibility that you'll be hurting me."

"But how?" I say in an innocent tone, "My, my, is Natsuki hinting that she likes me to be rough?" She instantly turned red and I let out a laugh, "I'm joking."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a pout, "Nao, sometimes I forget why I adopted you."

"Ouch," I say in a hurt tone that was obviously fake, "With the way you act towards me I sometimes wonder why in the world I ended up falling for you."

"Same here." She responds, but we simply laugh afterwards, me pulling her in for another kiss.

After Natsuki left I pulled furry Natsuki from under my pillow. I work my left hand to pull out my mp3 player and I finish positioning everything. So I lie here, earphones in my ear, wolf cub Natsuki in my left arm and my right arm resting on a special pillow. Being here for such a long time, I was used to not moving around too much so I didn't have to worry about my wrist getting hurt. In addition to that, Youko said that my body will self consciously avoid moving that arm. Thank god, or that would hurt so much in the morning. In fact it might hurt so much that I'll wake up.

Satisfied with what happened today, I close my eyes and eventually drift to sleep.

The next day after eating my breakfast and getting my morning checkup I decide to attempt to bathe. Now no one has noticed yet, but I haven't bathed since last week. It's a difficult process so you can't blame me.

Calling for Youko, I ask her to bring me to the bathroom in the hospital so I can bathe. Yes, they have bathrooms here. She tells me to be careful as I am brought to the door via wheelchair. Giving her a smile I tell her to not worry and I enter slowly, and carefully.

Sitting at the edge of the rather large bath, I turn on the tap and watch as the water flows out. I reach out my left hand to feel for the temperature, and it was perfect. Cautiously I dip my feet in and eventually dip in my whole body, my cast hanging off the side. I let out a sigh of relief, and eventually start the ritual of cleansing myself.

Feeling refreshed I take the liberty to tell Youko that I'm going to walk back. Fortunately for me, the wall was enough support. Hah, thinking like this, it makes me feel helpless. That is, in a way.

Finally reaching my room, I open the door and lay myself on my bed. Sighing, I stare at the ceiling for about 10 minutes before going back to my homework. Of course, being left handed now, this was going to take a long time.

Moments later I sigh again and take a glance at the door. I wonder what Natsuki is doing now?

Now halfway through what was left of my homework from yesterday I hear a knock at the door. I stare hoping that it was Natsuki, but instead I am presented with Mikoto and Mai. It isn't bad though, I haven't seen these guys for a while.

"Hey," I greet as Mai and Mikoto walk closer to me. I smile widely as Mikoto gives me a hug.

"We missed you Nao," Mai says now revealing a steaming bowl of ramen. I wonder how she gets those things in without people begging her for a taste, or how Mikoto doesn't eat it.

"When will you come home?" Mikoto asks innocently grabbing my left hand in her own two hands, "Is it soon?" she asks with hopeful eyes.

I frown at her and shake my head, "Sorry Mikoto-chan, but I'll be here for three months then I'm going to America." Mikoto's lips started to tremble and I turned to Mai who had a slightly surprised look. "Did I only tell Natsuki?" I mumble loud enough for Mai to hear.

"Natsuki knows?" she exclaims, the ramen in her hand moving slightly, "What did she say?"

"She's coming with me Mai," I respond with a hearty tone, "And I wish I could bring you guys too but one person is already a lot for them." Mai gave me an understanding look and a smile.

"I'm fine with it, but I will miss you. How long are you going to be in America?" she asks finally handing me the ramen, Mikoto moving aside obediently.

"A year," I respond simply, enjoying my ramen in between.

"Mai!" Mikoto yelled, tugging on Mai's apron which she wore even outside. "I want to go to Am-er-ee-ka," Mai shakes her head and lays a hand on Mikoto's head, "I learned about it, it's in the con-tee-nent of North Am-er-ee-ka right?"

"Oh, Mikoto sure knows her stuff," I say, stroking the younger girl's hair, "Sorry I can't bring you. But I promise to write to you, so you need to write me back."

"Okay then Nao," she says with a disappointed tone of voice, "I promise I'll write you back." She pouted afterwards with a look of mock betrayal. She'll survive without me.

"Well we'll be going Nao-chan," Mai says accepting the empty bowl of ramen from me, "Feel better. And good luck with Natsuki." She sticks out her tongue playfully and Mikoto gives a wave. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I light up even more when I see Yukino, Aoi and Chie come in.

"Don't you guys have school?" I ask, raising my eyebrows and lowering the heat in my cheeks

"Today's off," Yukino explain as the three make themselves comfortable on my bedside.

"Who's this Natsuki?" Aoi asks, looking at me with hungry eyes.

"Kuga-san right?" Chie asks and Aoi looked absolutely delighted.

"That beautiful woman that took you in?" she asks or er...Exclaims in excitement.

I nod and Yukino giives me a wide smile, "Congratulation Nao. She accepted your love."

"Hey, how come we know nothing about this?" Chie asks giving me a mock glare.

"You're such a meanie Nao-chan..." Aoi complains pouting.

I give a nervous laugh, "You guys, you know only my closest friend is the only one I could tell. Also, for all I know you and your gossip network could 'accidentally' spill the news."

"Wouldn't that be good?" Aoi comments, placing a finger underneath her chin, "The love letters would stop."

"You have no idea how big the bag of 'Get better Nao-chan' letters is," Chie states giving an impression of a love sick boy at the appropriate time.

"What can I say, I'm loved."

"Hey, the topic changed!" Aoi exclaimed in a slight rage.

"How about a game of charades?" I suggest hopefully.

Aoi's eyes light up, "Oh I want to go first!" she exclaims. I let out a sigh of relief. I can always depend on these guys when I feel lonely. I've really got to thank Natsuki for taking me in. For all we know, if she hadn't, I could be dead now.

But I'm not. So in your face life. You owed me one, and I sure am getting it. Although I'm still paying with this stupid illness. I bet if I didn't have such a problem I could be hanging around Natsuki's work place bothering her until she kicked me out. You know, just for fun. Or watching a movie with my friends, or playing with Mikoto, or cleaning up with Mai. Oh the many things I could be doing if I wasn't so sick. But luckily my friends are good enough to me that I don't exactly need such things.

I love them all. Even though I don't say it much, I still should admit it. Not in that playful tone, but in a genuine and sincere one. You know, like the ones friends in tv shows use before something big happens?

While in the middle of Chie attempting to guess I decide to say it, "Love you guys."

Yukino, Chie and Aoi freeze to give me a warm smile.

"We love you too Nao-kun," Chie says, Yukino and Aoi nodding afterwards.

"Okay, so that was slightly random, let's get on with the game!" I say slightly embarrassed.

_**A/N: Thanks all for reviewing. I really enjoy reading every single one of them when I return from school. It makes me feel all warm inside. Now until tomorrow...That's when you'll be seeing another chapter, and possibly a NaoNat fanart of mine. That's if I have time to do it. XD**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Holding Out**

**Chapter 17: To America**

Ahaha, I'm proud to say that I, Yuuki Nao, have learned how to play twinkle twinkle little star on my guitar. AND the beginning part of 'Sleep'. It's been three months, three complete months of hospital time. Three complete months of hanging around friends, doing homework, getting check ups, eating Mai's food, and you guessed it, spend time (not to mention, make out) with Natsuki. My blue haired wolf. Sometime's she's so cute, I want to add the pup. But she is the older one after all. I bet you if she and Shizuru got together she'd be calling Natsuki all sorts of pet names. She is the one who exposed to me the cuter side of Natsuki.

So here I am in my bedroom. Oh how I missed it so. I'm packing my things, now in an outfit different from the one I was supplied with at the hospital. It feels a little strange, I have to admit that my hospital bed uniform was rather comfortable.

I turn to my scrap book. Just before packing I printed out all the pictures I took at the hospital. Now just to go through a few; the first one was me, Youko and Midori the day after we all reunited, or er, after I slept through a whole day, another one was of Mikoto on my back happy to see me, another one was of me doing homework, another was of Midori telling me one of her drunken stories (while drunk of course), Natsuki playing her guitar, Natsuki playing her electric guitar (Yes she played it for me), me, Yukino, Aoi and Chie, the whiteboard after pictionary, Chie pretending to be a ninja, me embracing Yukino from behind, Yukino and Haruka being slightly intimate (Yeah Yukino got her to come), Shizuru and a red faced Natsuki, me talking with Takumi (After being able to walk I began to visit him more often), Mai and Takumi, me attempting to play guitar, and a picture of Natsuki and I kissing.

If you're wondering, my new locket picture is Natsuki hugging me from behind, her head on my shoulder. It's an awesome picture, I must admit. It did kinda bother me that I was blushing. But goddam, she sure can make me blush. Don't worry, I worked hard to tell her when my heart rate began to rise. It made me happy that it actually relaxes when I get Natsuki to hug me from behind while we spoke.

It seemed like a movie you know. My whole attack, finding out my sickness, comedy relief with friends, slight dramatic moment with friends, my love scenes with Natsuki and other dramatic scenes. Now it's all over. All over. Now I'm going to America to get experimented on, but if it helps future kids I guess it's okay. Plus I get paid. A major bonus is that Natsuki will be spending time with me. Oh yes, my wrist has healed. It feels better being able to use my right hand.

"Nao," I hear, my door creaking open. I close my suitcase and my bag and turn to my blue haired lover. She's leaning against the door giving me a content look, "You ready?"

I nod and pick up my stuff. Walking out of the room I take one last look at it before leaving for a year. Walking to Natsuki's motorcycle, I meet up with Yukino, Chie, Aoi, Youko, Midori, Mai, Mikoto and Shizuru.

"Take care Nao," Yukino says with her eyes partially wet, "I'll miss you a lot." Damn this, I could just feel the tears whel up in my eyes. Pulling her into a tight hug I prepare to say good bye.

"You're an awesome friend Yukino. One year may be long, but I will be back," I say letting her go, "Wait up for me eh? I'll be attending a school there so I won't fall behind."

She nodded and gave me another hug. Releasing me from her grip she steps back and Chie and Aoi both hug me at the same time.

"Get better Nao-kun," Chie says with a slight trembling in her voice.

"Those doctors better cure you, one year away from Nao-chan is like torture," Aoi says.

"I'll miss you guys too," I say in response, "Remember, you'll always have each other." They blushed as Yukino stepped back up so I was faced with all three of them. I took my right hand and pointed upwards, "Now remember, for this whole year...I'll write to you, but other than that, I'll always be here." With that I pointed to each of their foreheads.

"In our minds?" Aoi asks looking up at her forehead.

"Wow, Nao's going to be loud within our minds. What a truly brilliant gift Nao-kun," Chie says in a mock tune pressing her finger at her forehead.

"Thank you Nao," Yukino finally says as the three begin to walk away, "We'll write you back!" she then yells as they get farther away. I wave silently as I wipe a tear away from my face.

I then turn to Midori and Youko, "Thanks a lot you two," I then say with a large smile, "If it wasn't for you two back then, I'd be dead."

"Well maybe not dead," Youko says, "Probably in a coma." I stare at her with disbelief, but simply shake my head as Midori decides to speak.

"Oh Nao-chan, you've grown up so much! Being with you for only three months makes me sad. When you return, I promise to visit you. And you must promise to visit Youko and I," she says with a thumbs up at the end, "Good luck okay?" I nod and then look at Youko as she begins to say something.

"I hope those doctors treat you with respect. Don't give them too much trouble or else they might abandon the case."

"Hey" I say in a mock irritated voice, "Why would I cause them trouble?"

"Oh Nao-chan, what a kidder," Midori finishes, ruffling my hair, "Well, write to us as well. I can't wait for that first letter!" I watch as they walk away as well. Sighing I turn to a sobbing Mikoto.

"Nao!" she screams in horror giving me an extremely tight hug, "Nao don't go!" Mikoto yells, I could almost feel the wetness of her tears soak through onto my skin.

"Mikoto-chan," I say in a sad tone, "I'll miss you too but I have to go. We already talked about this. Remember, if I don't go, I won't be able to play with you forever," she then froze from her crying spree and walked over to Mai.

"Get better Nao," she then says bluntly, "I promise to write back so keep in contact."

Mai gives me a sad smile, "I'll miss you Nao. I'll especially miss yours and Natsuki's bickering." She then turned to Natsuki who was now talking to Shizuru, "Hope you two have fun there. Take care okay?" she finished beginning to bring Mikoto in.

"I'll miss you guys," I yell, "I'll send pictures as well okay?" Mikoto entered the house waving her two arms frantically.

"Nao!" she yells one last time before going in.

"Nao-chan," came the soothing voice of Shizuru. I stare into her crimson eyes as she continues to talk, "Take good care of Natsuki. And remember, if you hurt her in any way, you're dead, then she's mine."

I stare at her like she's a crazy woman. I finally nod in agreement, "Sure," I say as well, "But don't worry. I never intend to hurt Natsuki. I love her too you know."

"I know," she replied with a soft sigh, "Now get better so Natsuki can come back to see me."

"Of course," I respond now taking a helmet from Natsuki, "You take care as well."

"You say all of your goodbyes?" Natsuki yells as the motorcycle roars through the streets while our stuff remain in a small cart next to the motorcycle.

"Yeah," I say content, my arms fully around her waist, "You?"

"Yeah," she responds bluntly.

"America will be interesting right?"

"Anywhere I go with you will be interesting," she responds with a light laugh. I smirk at her response and snuggle my head against her back.

"I love you Natsuki."

"I love you too Nao."

_**A/N: And it ends! What do ya'll think? 8D Hope you all liked the story. XD I'm thinking about making a sequel, it'll be their adventures in America. It'll have Otome characters (Not exactly, simply the ones that weren't mentioned if you catch my drift) Drama and comedy. I'm still deciding whether to keep it Nao's POV or make it a general view. I sure do enjoy writing Nao's POV so I might go with that. No, I will not write a lemon. But ya'll are fine without it right? May the NaoNat live long in your hearts.**_

_**So watch for the sequel; 'Holding On'!**_


End file.
